<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dashuri by thalaivi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480029">Dashuri</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thalaivi/pseuds/thalaivi'>thalaivi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>CSI: Miami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:14:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thalaivi/pseuds/thalaivi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Eric's former lover is killed he becomes the prime suspect. Can Horatio and Speed prove his innocence while maintaining their relationship a secret</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Calleigh Duquesne/Ryan Wolfe, Horatio Caine/Eric Delko/Tim Speedle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I tried a M/M/M slash earlier but that didn't work so I took it down. This one is hopefully better. AU fic where Eric is not a cop but I like playing around with his character than I do the others</p><p>Compared to my other stories this is small. Less than ten chapter and it is also somewhat of a casefic</p><p>Also I tried to make Ryan annoying but couldn't so for once Ryan Wolfe is a positive character in my story</p><p>Thank you to everyone who has ever read my stories.</p><p>As always CSI Miami does not belong to me. if it did Speed would have never died</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Nooo”. The moan from the man in the middle in response to the alarm going off at six A.M. had his partners chuckling. “Make it stop”, the young man with golden skin and dark hair whined, prompting a pale hand to reach for the clock and hit the snooze button. </p><p>“Time to wake up”, a seductive voice whispered in his ears and the man moaned again but for a different reason this time</p><p>“Sorry kid, but we kinda don’t have time for that now. My boss’ll kill me if I miss my flight”, Timothy ‘Speed’ Speedle of the Miami-Dade Crime lab said the smirk plain</p><p>“No he won’t”, Eric ‘Delektorsky’ Delko murmured as he pulled Speed close for a deep satisfying kiss</p><p>“Yes I will”, Horatio ‘H’ Caine, Lt. of said Crime Lab responded amused. </p><p>“Killjoy”, Eric groused</p><p>“How old are you five?”</p><p>“If I was you’d both have to arrest yourselves”</p><p>“You two done?” Horatio muttered something about dating children as he rolled out of bed. “Cos we have a flight to catch”</p><p>“Not if you both take the jet. Then we can have an hour of more pleasant activities”. </p><p>Horatio actually seemed to consider the suggestion for a second before he grinned and stalked back to bed. Leaning over Eric, who was almost drooling he whispered a, “Not a chance”, into the dark hair before he walked to the bathroom with a laugh</p><p>“Good morning Eric”, Speed said trying to suppress his own laugh. Eric’s response was to bury his head under the covers</p><p> </p><p>MDPD’s newest Crime Scene Investigator Ryan Wolfe stepped into the lab at eight-thirty A.M. ready, willing and eager to start a new shift. “Hey look who’s almost buzzing with excitement”, a sweet voice said from behind him and he turned around to look into one of the most beautiful pair of eyes he had ever seen.</p><p>“Morning Calleigh” </p><p>“Morning. Ready to get rid of your training wheels?”, Calleigh Duquesne, Miami Dade’s ballistics expert asked with a bright smile as she sipped her cup of coffee</p><p>“Oh yes. I can’t wait”, Ryan said. “I mean I know I gotta a lot to learn and I’m really grateful you guys showed me the ropes but…”</p><p>“You also don’t want us looking over your shoulder forever”, Calleigh finished for him and he nodded sheepishly. “Don’t worry Ryan. We all go through this phase”. Both their pagers beeped on cue. “Multiple bodies in Hialeah”</p><p>“Mine’s in the Grove”</p><p>“Ready Calleigh?”, Lt. Megan Donner former head of the day shift asked her own pager in her hand. “Good Morning Ryan”, she added spotting their newest CSI</p><p>“You’re joining me”, Calleigh realised then turned to Ryan. “That means you get your wish”</p><p>“Yeah wish me luck”, Ryan muttered</p><p> </p><p>“Wow is this…?”</p><p>“The house of Carl Lancaster the baseball star. Damn right it is”, Detective John Hagen of the Miami-Dade Robbery Homicide Squad said as Ryan entered the house kit in hand. “He also happens to be our victim”</p><p>“Whoa”, Ryan exclaimed. “Then how come…?”</p><p>“The press isn’t swarming all over this? They’ll be here don’t worry”</p><p>“Great, exactly what we need with Lt. Caine away on that conference”. ‘Wrong thing to say’, Ryan realised the next second when Hagen’s eyes darkened</p><p>“Body’s through here”, the detective said pointing to what looked like a living room.</p><p>“Wow”, Ryan exclaimed again. “That…”</p><p>“That’s brutal. Yeah”</p><p>“I was gonna say that looks like a crime of passion but yeah brutal works too”</p><p>“Really what gave that away boys?”, Dr. Alexx Woods their Medical Examiner who was already kneeling beside the body asked. </p><p>“Well considering the fact that he has multiple stab wounds to his… Oh sorry that was a rhetorical question right”, he finished when both the M.E and the detective turned to him with bemused looks on their faces</p><p>“Like Officer Wolfe observed”, Alexx said tone sarcastic making him wince, “Our victim died of exsanguination due to multiple stab wounds to the chest, abdomen and genital area. Then there’s this”, she said pointing to the forehead where the word ‘Cheat’ seemed to have been carved in. </p><p>“Yup, definitely a crime of passion”, Ryan muttered</p><p> </p><p>It was almost two hours later that Ryan, having finished with his evidence collection, walked out of the crime scene and found Hagen waiting for him. “Canvass turned up nothing. No one noticed anyone suspicious”</p><p>“Well, I have lots of fingerprints and DNA but no murder weapon”, he said in turn. “DNA on the sheets seems to be fresh. I’m gonna get that to the lab. Anything on if he was in a relationship?”</p><p>“You don’t hang out with Calleigh a lot do you?”, Hagen asked him amused</p><p>“No… I mean… What’s that supposed to mean?”</p><p>“You didn’t get this from me but Calleigh loves gossip magazines. Now I remember this just because of what a great season this guy had last year”, Hagen continued ignoring Ryan’s knowing “Huh, huh”, “But from what she said Carl Lancaster went through a very messy divorce”</p><p>“Wait he was married?”</p><p>“Yup, to a guy. In Boston. One of the first celebrities to apply for a marriage licence in 2003. Cost him his place on the old team but since the guy he was getting married to lived in Miami he called it a win win”</p><p>“Oh yeah Calleigh’s the only one who’s interested in gossip”, Ryan said sarcastically making Hagen glare</p><p>“Anyway the point is, the guy caught him cheating”</p><p>“Yeah but I mean, you said it’s a year ago right. Could he still be our suspect?”</p><p>“I don’t know. Let’s go ask him”</p><p> </p><p>“I hate it when you guys go away”, Eric grumbled into the phone</p><p>“How old are you five?”, Speed teased then winced as he recalled their conversation from the morning. “You know it’s just two days”</p><p>“Yeah but you guys get to have fun for two days while I’m stuck here”</p><p>“Whose fault was that?”</p><p>“Not mine”</p><p>Speed laughed. “Look babe I gotta go. The conference’s about to start. I’ll call you at lunch ok”</p><p>“Yeah ok. Hey. I love you”. He could hear the smile in the Speed’s returned sentiments</p><p> </p><p>“Wait repeat the name again”, Ryan heard Hagen ask in disbelief. “Yeah ok that’s what I thought you said. Yeah thanks”</p><p>“Everything ok?”, he asked when the detective hung up</p><p>“Yeah just peachy. The guy Lancaster was married to. It’s Eric Delko”</p><p>“Wait the Eric Delko?”, Ryan asked shocked. “Wasn’t he arrested for drug possession about five years ago? I thought there was a scandal of some sort”</p><p>“You’re a little behind the times Wolfe”, Hagen retorted bitterly. “All everyone remembers him now is as one of the youngest men to inherit an empire. He’s also Miami’s leading philanthropist. Probably be given the key to the city next”. Ryan shot him a look and he sighed. “My partner was the one who arrested him. But Delko’s family stepped in at the last minute. Damn near destroyed Ray Caine’s career over it. Painted him as dirty”</p><p>“Wait a minute. Caine as in…?”</p><p>“Horatio Caine yeah. Ray was Horatio’s brother but didn’t stop Horatio from taking Delko’s side in the whole thing”. Now Ryan understood why Hagen wasn’t too fond of his boss. “Apparently Delko knew Speedle who swore up and down the kid couldn’t be dirty. Horatio took his word for it”. That didn’t sound like the Horatio, Ryan knew, the guy who followed the evidence no matter what but he kept his mouth shut. Apparently his face hadn’t been just as discrete because Hagen read him just fine. And didn’t like what he saw. “Let’s go”, he said stalking off to his car. Ryan followed him with a sigh, wishing more than ever that he had never had his training wheels removed</p><p>Well they did say be careful what you wish for</p><p> </p><p>The call came just as he was about to finalise the terms and he wasn’t too happy about being disturbed. But his secretary had been working for him for close to two years now and wouldn’t interrupt him unless it was necessary. “Excuse me gentlemen”, he said as he answered the phone. He listened to the news with a hint of alarm. “Send them in”, he said before the turned to the people in the room apologetically. “I’m sorry but we have to do this another time. I’ll have my office call you”, he finished just as Mrs. King led the two plain-clothed policemen in</p><p>“Mr. Delko”, the shorter man with green eyes and dark hair asked and he nodded as he stood up. “CSI Ryan Wolfe, this is…”</p><p>“Detective John Hagen”, he finished as he shook hands with CSI Wolfe. Hagen kept his hands firmly to himself and he didn’t let it bother him. “Please sit”, he said directing them to the desk. “What can I do for you guys?”</p><p>“Carl Lancaster”. Hagen said the name as if it was a curse and he startled.</p><p>“What about him?”, he asked when the detectives refused to elaborate</p><p>“When was the last time you saw him?”, Wolfe asked and he frowned</p><p>“Almost a year ago”, he admitted at last knowing the scandal had sold enough papers and magazines for months. There was absolutely no way these two guys didn’t know. “I caught him cheating, left the house and haven’t laid eyes on him since”</p><p>“You mean you just let it go? Just like that”, Hagen asked him tone sarcastic and he forced his volatile temper under control knowing it had a tendency to get him into trouble. He stood up and walked to the floor to ceiling window behind him his eyes and mind seeing a different image than the admittedly impressive view. </p><p>“I caught him with my best friend so I had two choices, either kill them both or let it go. So I let it go. Yes”</p><p>“Or you waited a year to do the deed”, Hagen theorised. It took a minute for the words to penetrate.</p><p>“Wait a minute”, he said shocked as he whirled around. “Are you saying Carl’s…”. A sudden numbness seemed to take over his body and he trailed off</p><p>“So what you didn’t know”. He ignored the mocking words as he staggered to the chair</p><p>“You’re lying”, he said glaring at the detective wondering if the man could be that vengeful. “You’re lying to…”. He stopped when he realised he was yelling. “He can’t be dead”, he said in a whisper instead his disbelief plain. Hagen threw a photograph in answer and he swallowed the bile rising to his throat. He knew he needed to get rid of the two men in his office. He needed to grieve in private. “I… I didn’t know he was dead. No”, he said with a calmness everyone knew was artificial but for once he had other things on his mind than appearances. </p><p>“Where were you between six and eight this morning”</p><p>‘Heaven’, he thought wishing he could go back to the moment he had been between his lovers. “Home”, he answered out loud. “I was home. And no, I don’t have anyone who can confirm that”</p><p>“So what we’re just supposed to take your word for it”. He didn’t dignify Hagen with an answer and instead concentrated on the younger CSI. The one Speed was training; the one he had called annoying as hell but with a smile</p><p>“Mr. Delko when was the last time you spoke to Lancaster?” He let a ghost of a smile gloss over his lips. He already knew Speed and Horatio were good. It seemed their instincts were rubbing off on others around them</p><p>“You noticed my words”, he pointed out when Ryan shot him a weird look. “I spoke to him two nights ago”, he admitted not wanting to recall the conversation but knowing he wouldn’t be that lucky and indeed Wolfe’s, “About?”, forced his hand</p><p>“He wanted to get back together. Said he’d been doing a lot of thinking, stuff like that. I said no”</p><p>“Can I ask why?” He couldn’t help the chuckle</p><p>“If I say no will you let it stand?”, he asked honestly and Wolfe shook his head sheepishly. “I’m seeing someone else. And no I’m not telling you anything about them”. The plural had been instinctive but luckily for him the detectives took it as him evading on the gender</p><p>“And she knew about Carl?”, Hagen asked him tone once more telling him he was lying. He tired of the questions</p><p>“Everyone knew about us and unless you guys are arresting me, I’d like you to leave”</p><p>“We want your prints and your DNA”, Hagen ordered and he hesitated</p><p>“No”, he answered at last. “Not unless you got a warrant”. He was done trusting cops who weren’t Horatio or Speed</p><p>“You were in a relationship with the guy, you caught him cheating, plus you don’t have an alibi for his time of death. A warrant’s a given Delko”, Hagen pointed out. “Why don’t you save us the trouble?”</p><p>“Yeah I’ll get right on it Hagen”, he said channelling Speed’s sarcasm. The lack of title seemed to annoy the detective. </p><p>“I suggest you cooperate Delko”, Hagen said trying to get into his face</p><p>“Suggestion noted”, he responded dryly. “Now I’d like you to leave please”.</p><p>For a second a hint of rebelliousness appeared on Hagen’s face and he was genuinely worried the detective would resort to violence but then Wolfe seemed to have the same idea and grabbed the man’s elbow. “Thank you for your time Mr. Delko”, he said with what was false politeness as he almost dragged Hagen out. “We’ll be in touch”</p><p>‘I have no doubt you will be’, Eric thought as he called Mrs. King and asked her to hold all his calls. It was then that he let himself grieve</p><p> </p><p>“No”, he argued into the phone at lunch as he poured himself a shot of whiskey. “I do not want either of you coming back here”</p><p>“Not your call Delko”, Speed said just as stubborn as him</p><p>“Our flights are already booked Eric”, Horatio added and he closed his eyes as he tried not to lose it again</p><p>“Listen to me. If you come back here everyone will know…”</p><p>“Yeah so?”, Speed asked. </p><p>His rage bubbled over and the glass in his hand hit the wall. “Eric”, Horatio said concerned</p><p>“Please”, he said unable to stop the tears this time. “Please don’t do this now. I just… I just lost Carl. I can’t let anything happen to the two of you”</p><p>“Nothing is going to happen to us Eric”, Horatio reassured him</p><p>“Yeah babe”, Speed said tone softer. “Look I’m sorry I was being a dick but… everyone at my work knows you’re my best friend man, my childhood friend. It’d only be natural I’d be concerned about you”</p><p>“And Horatio?”, Eric asked wanting so badly to accept the explanation; wanting so badly for them to be back here; wanting to lose himself in their arms</p><p>“I wasn’t going to let Speed fly back alone”</p><p>“You mean you were afraid he’d get himself into trouble”, he teased trying to inject humour into a situation where there was none</p><p>“That too”, Horatio agreed and he could hear the smile. “I’m so sorry love”, the redhead added and he closed his eyes again. </p><p>“Me too H”, he said softly</p><p> </p><p>“We didn’t get the warrant?”, Ryan Wolfe asked Hagen in disbelief when the detective’s rant ended. “How the hell’s that possible”</p><p>“Because Delko’s got friends in high places. And don’t even think your boss could have helped you. He wouldn’t have even tried”. Ryan took a deep breath to try and control his temper. Hagen’s theories about Horatio’s honesty were getting on his last nerve</p><p>“Ok well, Alexx’s autopsy says the killer struck with some force”</p><p>“Which means it’s a guy”</p><p>“Could be a strong woman”, he argued just because he could. “I cast the wounds. And narrowed it down to these knives”, he said pointing to the table in front of him</p><p>“Ceramic?”, Hagen asked picking up one of them</p><p>“Did I forget to mention Alexx found the tip inside the victim?”, Ryan said with a smile. They finally had a piece of the killer. </p><p> </p><p>“Told you he’d wait in the lot”, Speed said as he found Eric stand near the driver’s side door. Horatio who had been slightly behind the trace expert rolled his eyes and handed him ten dollars from his wallet. Eric caught the exchange, chuckled, then looked around to make sure they were relatively alone before he embraced Speed. He sighed in satisfaction when he felt Horatio stroke his hair and wished the moment could last for ever</p><p>“C’mon Eric”, Horatio said taking the keys from him as Speed guided him to the backseat not letting him go knowing Eric responded best to touch when he was upset. “Let’s just go home ok”</p><p>“Yeah ok”, Eric mumbled as he swiped his eyes and leant into the trace expert</p><p> </p><p>“You have an alibi for time of death love”, Horatio said as Speed ladled out hot bowls of soup for all of them</p><p>“I’m not giving Hagen jack”, Eric retorted angrily as he shredded his bread; at least until Speed caught his arm</p><p>“He can make your life miserable till he finds the real killer babe”, he pointed out reasonably but Eric was past the point of reason</p><p>“I don’t care. I’m not telling him about us”</p><p>“Eric, we can handle…”</p><p>“No you can’t”, Eric interrupted Horatio as he got up from the table and moved away. Horatio and Speed exchanged a glance before the redhead went to his sometimes volatile tempered lover.</p><p>“C’mon”, he said leading him back to the chair. “Sit and eat first. We can deal with this later”</p><p>“I’m not hungry”, Eric said still annoyed</p><p>“You’re going to need the strength babe. I guarantee, Hagen’s gonna be at your place early tomorrow”</p><p>“Yeah well he’s not gonna find me there”</p><p>“All the more reason he’s gonna suspect you”</p><p>“Guys I…”</p><p>“Eric eat”, Horatio said tone firm and Eric sighed. Horatio was rarely forceful with him precisely because he knew Eric didn’t enjoy it. So if the redhead was pushing him… He gave in</p><p> </p><p>Knowing sleep wouldn’t come easily for any of them they decided to lounge on the couch; or Horatio sat on the couch with Eric’s head in his lap and Speed on the ground in between Horatio’s legs with the redhead absent-mindedly stroking his hair. A movie played in the background and a bowl of popcorn lay within easy reach of them.</p><p>“Why would anyone kill Carl?”, Eric asked suddenly. Speed who already had a theory hesitated wary of his reaction. “Say it”, the Cuban snapped</p><p>“He called you two nights ago love”, Horatio pointed out</p><p>“Yeah so?”</p><p>“I guarantee he hasn’t been celibate all this while”, Speed said trying to keep his tone neutral. </p><p>“You’re thinking someone got jealous? Hagen showed me his… his…”</p><p>“Autopsy photo?”, Speed asked him alarmed and angry</p><p>Eric nodded. “There was a word on his forehead. Cheat I think”</p><p>“What the hell is he thinking?”, Horatio asked out loud just as angry as Speed. “He has no right to do that”</p><p>“You’re only saying that cos it’s me H”, Eric said for once reasonable himself and Horatio had to admit the young man was right. “Anyway, good luck convincing Hagen that. He thinks I wanted to get back with Carl”</p><p>“What did you tell him?”, Speed asked him equal parts curious and tentative</p><p>“The truth. Told him I’d moved on and was seeing someone else. What I didn’t tell him was that it was two someone elses and that they are both madly in love with me”, he said trying to lighten the mood. “Oh and that they’re the sexiest guys alive”</p><p>“I suppose flattery will get you everywhere”, Horatio said amused as he pulled the Cuban into a kiss</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning”, Horatio whispered voice scratchy as he found Eric staring at the ceiling when he opened his eyes</p><p>“Mornin’”, Eric responded absent-mindedly stroking Speed’s hair when the brunette stirred lulling him back to sleep. “You should… you should get some rest Horatio”, he muttered. “It’s barely four”</p><p>“So should you Eric. After all we slept pretty late last night”.</p><p>An involuntary blush stained Eric’s cheeks as he recalled just why it was they had slept so late the previous night. Horatio caught the blush and grinned as he kissed him. “Keep doing this and we’ll wake Speed”, Eric warned him taking care to keep his voice low</p><p>“I’m already up”, Speed muttered. “And so are you”, he added his meaning plain making Eric blush deeper</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey I thought you guys had two more days at the conference”, Calleigh exclaimed as she caught sight of Horatio and Speed in the breakroom. Both men looked like they’d been through hell and back with their pale faces and the dark circles under the eyes speaking of a sleepless night. </p><p>Speed didn’t bother responding and instead sipped his soda leaving an exasperated Horatio to glare at him. “Something came up and we had to leave early”, the redhead said being purposefully vague</p><p>“Calleigh have you…”, Megan trailed off when she caught sight of the two men. “What are you guys doing here?”, she asked surprised. “Thought you’d still be at the conference”</p><p>“Told you we should have taken the day off”, Speed muttered. Horatio glared again knowing coming to work had been Speed’s call in the first place. Eric had taken off early citing a meeting at work he absolutely couldn’t miss even if he had promised to show up for lunch. Not wanting to stay at home and brood the two men had come into CSI knowing the questions they’d face. “I suppose you guys heard about the murder Ryan picked up yesterday”, the trace expert said giving in at last knowing heading gossip off was a better option</p><p>“Carl Lancaster yeah”, Calleigh said. “Don’t tell me you knew him”</p><p>“No, but my friend Eric does”, Speed said and Calleigh’s mouth formed an Oh. “I’d forgotten you were friends with that guy”</p><p>He didn’t let her tone bother him. Calleigh didn’t like Eric because just like everyone else she believed he had evaded conviction because he was rich. He and Horatio knew the truth of course – Eric had been set up and even if Horatio didn’t wanna accept it was Ray, he did know the young man was innocent - and that was good enough for Speed. He wondered what she’d think if she knew Eric was sleeping with them then decided to put her out of his mind when his pager beeped</p><p>“Looks like we have a body in the Glades Speed”, Horatio said as he hung up with dispatch</p><p>Speed groaned. He hated the Glades with a passion. “Should have definitely stayed at home”</p><p> </p><p>“I found it”, a triumphant Ryan yelled as he walked into CSI an hour later stinking to the high heavens</p><p>“Oh my lord, you…”</p><p>“Smell like crap, I know but I found the murder weapon”, he said holding up a sealed evidence bag. Calleigh laughed at his enthusiasm</p><p>“Well give it here and I will personally walk it over to DNA while you take a shower. Some of us have sensitive noses”, she teased and he smiled</p><p> </p><p>“Blood on the knife is definitely your victim’s”, Valera confirmed. “I couldn’t find any other DNA on there”</p><p>“Thanks Valera”, Ryan said already out the door wanting to get the knife to fingerprints</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing on AFIS”, he said when Hagen walked into the print lab. “Two sets of prints on there and one is… Oh my God”, he exclaimed when the computer beeped</p><p>“Wait is that…?”</p><p>“Timothy Speedle, Level 3 CSI Miami-Dade”, Ryan read off the monitor</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell do you mean my prints are on your murder weapon?”, Speed asked heart hammering in his chest as Ryan showed him the results. He had been recalled from the scene in the Glades with a 911 page from the young man. “I wasn’t even in town when your murder happened. Well technically I was”, he muttered. “But you know what I mean”</p><p>“You aren’t a suspect Speed”, Ryan said. “But I… I got no clue… I mean… you and me, we haven’t been in the lab at the same time this morning. I mean… there’s no way this is cross contamination of some sort”</p><p>Speed hesitated an alarming theory forming in his mind. “Show me the knife”, he asked in almost a whisper. When Ryan did his world came crashing down on him. Ignoring the young man he pulled out his phone. “H”, he said voice close to breaking. “We got a problem”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure about the results Mr. Wolfe?”, Horatio asked him as he stepped into the layout room. He was feeling just as unsettled as Speed with the information he had received so far. With the way the case was going even if somehow Eric’s alibi did become available he knew the young man would still be the prime suspect</p><p>“Yes I am sir. The prints on the knife definitely belong to Speed”</p><p>“What about the second set of prints?”</p><p>“No match in AFIS. Or any database”</p><p>“And DNA?”</p><p>“Match to our victim but if our suspect did cut himself, we can’t find his DNA on there”</p><p>“Unscrew the handle of the knife”, he heard Speed order from the door and smiled when he recalled Eric showing them both how to do that</p><p>“He’s right Mr. Wolfe. Blood can sometimes be trapped inside the handle”</p><p>Ryan nodded looking sheepish. “I’m sorry sir, I don’t know how I…”</p><p>“You didn’t consider it because you didn’t know”, Horatio said cutting him off. “Like Speed said try it please. Then find me. My office please Speed”, he added and his lover nodded and followed him</p><p> </p><p>“You talk to him?”</p><p>“No”, Speed said with a negative headshake. “I left him a message saying we couldn’t make lunch but he hasn’t responded. What are the chances our killer left DNA on the knife Horatio?”</p><p>“Not good”, Horatio admitted knowing Speed knew this. “It’s ours isn’t it”</p><p>“Yeah, and Eric’s prints are going to be all over it. Hagen won’t even consider he’s being set up”</p><p>“He has an alibi Tim”. He hesitated. “I took a look at the autopsy photos and… it’s definitely personal so…”</p><p>“Hagen can’t claim hired hit. But he can claim we’re in on it”. After all the former narcotics detective thought Horatio was dirty and it wasn’t a stretch to murder from there</p><p>“We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it. Right now we need to…”. Horatio stopped when he heard footsteps on the stairs. His office door swung open without a knock and an enraged Hagen stood in the doorway.</p><p>“Why the hell are you anywhere near my case?”, he asked Horatio who stiffened close to losing his temper</p><p>“You forget Detective Hagen”, he responded voice cold. “This is my lab. I suggest you…”</p><p>“That doesn’t give you the right to fudge evidence. What you think you can get Delko off like you…”</p><p>“Detective Hagen”, Ryan’s sharp voice cracking like a whip stopped Hagen and Speed who didn’t know the young man had it in him was impressed despite himself. Horatio held up a hand before Ryan could continue</p><p>“If you have a problem with the way I conduct myself at my job, I suggest you go to IAB and file a report against me. Until then, you will mind the way you speak to me or I will have you written up”. Hagen automatically took a step back. There was a reason Horatio was considered one of the most dangerous men in Miami and someone would have to be stupid enough to go up against him when he was in this kind of a mood. Even Frank Tripp tough ass detective that he was cowered when Horatio lost his temper. “I’m sorry detective, I don’t think I heard you”, Horatio said purposefully using Hagen’s rank</p><p>“I said I understand Lt.”</p><p>Horatio turned to Ryan. “Anything new Mr. Wolfe?” </p><p>“No other blood on the knife sir”, Ryan answered. “We were thinking about getting a warrant for Mr. Delko’s prints and DNA based on the new evidence”, he continued warily but relaxed when Horatio only nodded. His eyes went to Speed who was yet to provide an explanation for his prints but when the trace expert refused to meet his gaze he backed off, particularly when Horatio shook his head. “I’ll let you know what I find Lt.”</p><p>Speed waited till both men had left. “What I have to say will crush Eric, Horatio”. He closed his eyes then cursed. “What the fuck do we do now?”, he asked helplessly</p><p>Horatio took a deep breath. “We call Eric and tell him to get a lawyer”</p><p>Speed looked alarmed. While he knew Eric was innocent, if they did this then Horatio’s career would definitely be in trouble. “You mean I’ll call him and…”</p><p>“No Speed, we”, Horatio corrected. “We’re in this together now”</p><p> </p><p>Eric didn’t bother contesting Hagen and Wolfe when they turned up with a court order for his prints and DNA. Instead following Horatio’s instructions he asked to speak to his lawyer. “You can call him from PD”, Hagen said hand on the young man’s elbow. Eric shrugged it off. </p><p>“I’ll drive myself”. He held up a hand. “There’s nothing on those papers that say I have to ride with you”</p><p>“If you think I’m letting you get away you’re nuts”, Hagen countered. “We both know your prints are going to match my murder weapon Delko. You’re coming with me”</p><p>“No”, Eric responded firmly. “Not unless you have a warrant for my arrest”</p><p>“Fine. I’ll just read you…”</p><p>“Warrant Hagen”, Eric said losing his temper getting in the detective’s face. Even if he knew it wasn’t the smart move he’d had enough of Hagen’s attitude. “I’m not going anywhere without one”. But Hagen was just as frustrated with him and was past the point of considering the consequences. Hand on Eric’s wrist he turned the young man forcibly and cuffed him. “Fuck”, Eric cursed as he tried to twist out and the cuff bit into his left wrist</p><p>“John”, Wolfe said worried but Hagen ignored him and Eric’s cry of pain. “John stop, we don’t need to…”</p><p>“Shut up and grab your kit Wolfe”, Hagen ordered as he dragged Eric out</p><p> </p><p>“You know you’re supposed to call me before you get into stupid stuff and not after it right?”, Derek Powell one of Miami’s leading defence attorney’s and childhood friend to one Luke Alvez, Eric’s twin brother asked Eric with an exasperated smile on his face</p><p>“Yeah well, I tried believe me”, Eric said holding up his bruised wrists. Powell’s face lost its smile</p><p>“What do they have on you that Hagen resorted to this”. With a sigh Eric explained the events of the last two days”</p><p> </p><p>“I need that alibi Eric”, Powell said when Eric finished</p><p>“I can’t Derek. I’m sorry. I’m not gonna put them through this”</p><p>“Eric you may not have a choice man. You’re saying your prints are gonna be on the knife”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m pretty sure they are. I’ve handled it before”, Eric admitted</p><p>“Is the knife yours?” Eric hesitated knowing he needed to choose his words carefully. </p><p>“No… but… I know for a fact that I have touched it. No one’s ever used it for cooking”</p><p>“Eric”, Powell said exasperated</p><p>“What do you want me to say Derek? I’m not giving you any names. You gotta live with that”, Horatio poked his head in after a knock</p><p>“Got a minute Eric?”, he asked his lover who nodded</p><p>“Derek was just leaving anyway”. The lawyer stood up with a sigh</p><p>“You never make my life easy do you”</p><p>“That’s why I pay you the big bucks man”, Eric teased him and he chuckled</p><p>“Hang tough, I’ll get you out of here soon”. He left with a nod to Horatio</p><p>“You ok?”, Horatio asked him as he closed the door behind himself</p><p>“I’m fine. Is Speed…?”, he trailed off when Horatio shot him a pointed look. “I really am fine H”, he said softly. Horatio in answer picked up his wrist and gently caressed the scar. Eric lowered his eyes</p><p>“I’m sorry Eric”, the redhead said his anger and helplessness plain. Eric shook his head</p><p>“Please just stay with me”, he requested voice close to breaking. Horatio, not trusting himself to speak, just nodded</p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t too surprised to be not charged with murder. Even if his prints were on the knife no one was going after one of Derek Powell’s clients without an air-tight case. After all Eric he had said there was a reason he paid Powell the big bucks. The man was smart and resourceful. Carefully driving himself to his own place – knowing he was being followed; Hagen needed better recruits - he unlocked the front door not really surprised to find Speed waiting for him. Despite riding a very prominent yellow bike Speed could become invisible if he chose to be and he had easily evaded the tail the detective had had on him. “Horatio’s gonna be a few hours”, Speed said and he nodded</p><p>“I’m gonna take a shower. I kinda stink”, Eric said trying to keep a normal conversation going. “You wanna order dinner or something. I really don’t feel like…” Speed hugged him and he shut up. “I’m scared”, he admitted letting himself go for the first time that day. “I’m scared I’m gonna end up in prison and…”</p><p>“That’s not gonna happen”, Speed said firmly. “Horatio and I’ll find the real killer if Hagen refuses to babe. You aren’t going anywhere”</p><p>“Yeah ok”, Eric mumbled but it was clear by his tone that he didn’t exactly believe Speed’s words</p><p> </p><p>It was close to midnight when Horatio entered the house to find Speed waiting for him on the couch. “Eric?”, he asked as he dropped down tiredly next to his lover</p><p>“Last two days finally caught up with him. He’s sleeping”, Speed said trying not to push Horatio and ask him about work</p><p>“Hagen’s even refusing to consider the possibility that someone else may have killed Carl”, Horatio said reading Speed’s impatience. “Ryan’s taken the fact that Eric has an alibi much more seriously though”</p><p>“Maybe we should tell Hagen about us H”, Speed suggested</p><p>“I think we need to hold off love. I’d rather we told Powell and see what he says”</p><p>Speed snorted at Powell’s name his contempt plain. “I know, I know”, he said quickly when Horatio raised an eyebrow. “The guy’s Eric’s friend. Doesn’t mean I have to like him”</p><p>“Hagen might think we’re manufacturing an alibi for Eric. Plus there is the fact that your prints are on the weapon as well”, Horatio reasoned and Speed reluctantly nodded</p><p>“If only I could remember the last time I saw the damn thing”, he muttered. “I’m surprised Stetler hasn’t cornered me yet on this”. He shot a speculative look in Horatio’s direction but the redhead kept his face blank. “H”, he said his warning plain but Horatio didn’t answer and instead stood up</p><p>“You guys eat anything?”, he asked changing the subject. “I don’t know about you but…” A scream from the bedroom stopped Horatio’s sentence and he ran in followed by Speed to find Eric sitting up with a gasp</p><p>“God”, he muttered as Speed poured him a glass of water. “Sorry”, he added as he took in their worried features. “I just”</p><p>“Shut up and drink the damn thing”, Speed ordered and he complied his breathing still heavy</p><p>“You guys believe me when I said I didn’t kill him right?”, he asked them both a minute later and Speed and Horatio exchanged worried glances</p><p>“You. Have. An. Alibi”, Speed stressed then sighed and knelt beside him. “Even if you didn’t babe we know you couldn’t ever do something like that. You still love him”</p><p>Eric’s temper already under stressed snapped. “What the fuck is that supposed to mean? That what I’m just here cos I… just…. God”, he gasped again as he gripped his hair. “You’ll never fucking believe I’m here cos I love you will you”</p><p>“Speed”, Horatio said and Speed shut his mouth. “That’s what not Speed meant love”, he continued playing peacekeeper. “We both know you love us Eric, but that doesn’t mean that you can’t care for Carl”</p><p>“Course I care for him”, Eric retorted heatedly. “I was married to the guy”. Speed turned away at the reminder. “You always thought that was a mistake didn’t you”</p><p>“Carl didn’t love you”, Speed snapped his own temper boiling. “You were nothing more than a conquest to him”. </p><p>“That’s not fair Speed”, Horatio said when Eric looked heartbroken</p><p>“No H, what wasn’t fair is him throwing away what we had for a baseball star”. The only reason Eric’s punch didn’t land was because Horatio intervened</p><p>“You bastard”, he screamed. “You fucking bastard… You ran away. You couldn’t handle the criticism and you ran away”</p><p>“You told me to go”, Speed retorted. “You pushed me away”</p><p>“Shut up both of you”. Horatio’s raised voice stopped both of them. Eric his chest heaving backed off his knee hitting the bed and sat back down on it tiredly. “Speed go cool off”, Horatio ordered. Speed hesitated then instead of following Horatio’s suggestion walked over to the bed. “I’m sorry”, he whispered as he knelt beside Eric again and squeezed his palm. He wasn’t too surprised when Eric turned away. His words had been harsh after all. “I just… I know you’ll think this is an excuse but I’m just scared. I’m just scared I’m gonna lose you. This last year with you and H, it’s been a dream Eric and I can’t… I can’t lose you again. I was out of line Eric and I’m so sorry”. </p><p>The doorbell ringing cut off Eric’s reply. “Who the hell is it now?”, Eric muttered mostly to himself as Horatio checked the security system. Seeing the identical figure on the doorstep he sighed knowing this was the last thing Eric needed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’s Luke”, Horatio said voice slightly raised and wasn’t surprised at the curses from the bedroom. He opened the door at Eric’s nod </p><p>Eric cursed again when Powell followed. “What the hell Luke?”, he protested at what he saw as an intrusion of privacy</p><p>“Pack a bag. You’re coming with me to New York”, Luke ordered and he snorted</p><p>“You miss the fact that I’m thirty years old?”, he asked sarcastically. “Or did too many artillery shells do a number on your brain”</p><p>“Eric”, Luke said in a warning tone which he ignored. </p><p>“I’m afraid Eric can’t leave even if he wants to Luke”, Horatio said trying to make the young man see reason. “He’s a suspect in an investigation”</p><p>“Actually Lt. if you guys are his alibi…”</p><p>“No”. Eric stopped Powell from continuing. “Horatio and Speed aren’t telling anyone anything”</p><p>“We may have no choice Eric”, Horatio said tiredly as the night further went to hell. “Speed needs to explain his prints on the weapon”</p><p>“You drove us to the airport man”, Speed added. “I’m sure there are security cameras along the way. We can actually clear you”</p><p>Eric shook his head. “Speed can say the knife’s mine and he came over to…”</p><p>“What you wanna go to jail for something you didn’t do?”, Luke exploded</p><p>“What I don’t want is for them to be tainted by association”</p><p>It was Horatio whirling him around that made him realise what he had just said and he closed his eyes. “I did what I did because it was the right thing to do. Don’t”. Horatio held up a hand to Luke. “You will stay quiet”, he said in a tone meant to be obeyed. “You were set up Eric. Probably by Ray or someone else, but you were innocent”</p><p>“Your department doesn’t believe that H”, Eric retorted softly. “And now with us together”. He saw Luke turn his head away. “Even my own brother thinks we’re disgusting”. </p><p>“What others say shouldn’t matter Delko. Yes I’m a hypocrite sue me”, Speed said defiantly. “As you rightly reminded me a few minutes ago, I left you to face everything the last time. I’m not doing that again. I’m going to Hagen and Stetler in the morning and explain my prints. And the fact that the knife is actually mine. I have a much more iron clad alibi than you”</p><p>“Hagen is gonna say…”</p><p>“Who gives a damn what Hagen thinks or does”, Speed interrupted him. “We can handle him. Plus there is the simple fact that you actually didn’t kill anyone”</p><p>“Officer Speedle’s right, Eric”, Powell who had been smart enough to stay out of the fallout till now said. “With his alibi I can clear you”</p><p>“It won’t just be an alibi Derek”, Eric said his eyes on Speed and Horatio. “It will be a lot of things. People’ll wannna know what the two of them were doing with me. And that… it’s a can of worms”</p><p>“Worst that’ll happen is the three of us have to move somewhere else love. There a lot of labs in this country”</p><p>“You love Miami H. You both chose it”</p><p>“Yes but you’re more important to us than this city Eric”</p><p>“I’m not winning this am I?”, Eric realised with a resigned smile. “Fine, let’s go to Hagen and tell him but… let’s not… let’s not tell him everything. I want my private life to remain private Speed”, he added when Speed turned away. His pleading tone had Speed nod</p><p>“Yeah ok”, he mumbled. “We should sleep”, he added and stalked off. Eric followed his retreating figure the pain in his eyes plain</p><p>“Go on H”, he said when Horatio hesitated. “I’ll deal with things here. Go on”. Horatio backed off after another hesitant silence</p><p>“I’m not… I don’t think… I don’t care about the fact that you like men”, Luke said when the door closed behind both Powell and Horatio. “You know I love you”</p><p>“I know”, Eric agreed tiredly. Luke did care about him. “But you do object to me being with Tim”</p><p>“That’s because I saw what he put you through”</p><p>“You ran away too Luke”</p><p>“I didn’t run away, I signed up for the army. You told me it was ok”</p><p>“Yeah I know. I told you to sign up, I told Tim to go. All of this is my fault”</p><p>“Eric”</p><p>“You know what man you know where everything is. I need some sleep. I got an inquisition in the morning”, Eric interrupted him and walked off to one of the guest bedrooms</p><p> </p><p>Horatio walked into the kitchen the next day to find Luke already there a cup of coffee in his hands. “Mornin’”, he said mostly for politeness sake. Luke didn’t look like he was having a good morning. Luke raised his cup in answer</p><p>“Eric’s still sleeping”, he said voice rough and Horatio wondered if he had gotten any rest the previous night. “What happens if your detective doesn’t accept his alibi?”, he asked and he forced himself to concentrate</p><p>“He won’t have a choice. Speed’s right, there are bound to be security cameras along the way. Plus we had a wait at the airport. Eric stayed with us. Left only when the flight did”</p><p>“Yeah but Eric’s got money. That guy could claim he hired someone”</p><p>“No he won’t Luke, because Eric’s motive disappears if we speak on his behalf”</p><p>“And that’s exactly what he doesn’t want you to do”, Luke muttered bitterly. “He isn’t even considering the danger to himself”</p><p>“What the hell do you wanna do? Force him into something he doesn’t want? Again”</p><p>“Speed shut up”, Horatio warned losing his temper after the long two days. “We do not need this right now”</p><p>Luke his features tight turned away and Speed looking like he’d just woken up made himself some coffee then switched pots. “I’ll get this to Eric”, he mumbled walking out with the cup</p><p>“I’m sorry Luke”, Horatio apologised and Luke chuckled</p><p>“You ever get tired of playing peacekeeper Horatio?”, he asked the redhead. Horatio’s smile told him he wasn’t exactly put out by what he did and he chuckled again</p><p> </p><p>Speed found a sprawled out Eric on the bed sleeping peacefully and almost held himself back. Knowing he had no choice he sighed regretfully then sat down on the bed beside his lover. He gently stroked Eric’s cheek with his thumb then smiled when the younger man hummed contentedly. “Time to wake up babe”, he whispered then kissed the cheek. Eric his own face shifting into a smile turned his head sideways clearly asking for a kiss to the lips. Speed chuckled, obliged then pulled him up</p><p>“No”, Eric whined leaning into him and placing his neck on Speed’s shoulder allowing his lover to kiss the other cheek as well</p><p>“C’mon kid up you get”, he said pushing Eric back. Eric pouted but opened his eyes</p><p>“Good morning”, he whispered with another smile making Speed realise he had been forgiven for his stupid words the previous night</p><p>“Morning. You could have come in last night you know”, he protested as he pushed some of the slightly long curls back from Eric’s face. Eric shrugged</p><p>“You know how I am when I get mad. Needed to cool off. Where’s H?”, he asked changing the subject and Speed let it go</p><p>“In the kitchen with Luke”, he admitted then winced</p><p>Eric groaned. “What the fuck did you do?”, he asked refusing to lose his temper</p><p>“I may have poked him”</p><p>“Define poked”. Speed winced again then quickly placed the cup of coffee in Eric’s hand mostly as a distraction. Eric looked at it pointedly and he smiled sheepishly. “Fine, I’ll let it go but you’re making my coffee for the whole month”</p><p>“You drive a tough bargain kid”, Speed muttered</p><p>Eric rolled his eyes but then placed the coffee back on the bedside table and pulled Speed into a hug. “You know we’ll get through this right?”, he asked and felt his lover shudder. “You and H are on my side babe. Nothing’s gonna get me as long as you guys are there”</p><p>“And we’re never leaving”, Speed promised. “We both love you so much and we aren’t gonna let you go”</p><p>“I love you guys too Tim”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m starting to see a pattern here”, Hagen snarled as he heard what Speed had to say. Horatio who was as per usual standing in a corner of the room his back to the whole thing didn’t react except for a slight stiffening of the shoulders. “I mean last time it was Horatio, this time it’s you. You guys always seem to help him get away with every accusation”</p><p>“We aren’t helping anyone. You don’t have to take my word for it Hagen, you’re gonna see the security cameras in the airport show you the same thing. We arrived there at seven, our flight left at eight because there was a problem. Eric stayed with us in the lounge the whole time”. Eric had actually gotten them into a private lounge but Hagen didn’t need to know that; or what exactly they’d been doing there. Speed made the mistake of looking at Horatio who had that sly smile at the corner of his lips and blushed</p><p>“What was Eric doing at your house at six AM?” He knew the question was coming and answered truthfully</p><p>“Eric stayed over a lot at my place. We’ve known each other since we were kids”</p><p>“Doing what?”</p><p>“None of your damn business”, he snapped.</p><p>“So what you’re fucking him too in addition to your boss?”</p><p>Speed knew Hagen was trying to push his buttons and decided the end this. “My private life is none of your business Hagen. Now if you don’t have anything relevant”, he said standing up</p><p>“Not quite”, Stetler who had also remained silent till then said. “Your private life may not be the MDPD’s business Officer Speedle but… certain associations are… not conducive to your career; or our cases and I have a right to investigate”</p><p>“You mean you’re going on a witch hunt just because you can”, Horatio said</p><p>Stetler ignored his tone. “In his own words your CSI is friends with a person suspected of not just one crime but…”</p><p>“Lots of people have been suspected of crimes before Rick. That’s why we have due process. Eric may have been accused but there is no proof he did anything against the law. Like officer Speedle said there are security cameras that can tell you where Eric was during the time of death. Surely the lab can verify the authenticity of the tapes”</p><p>“You mean your lab”</p><p>“If you have a problem say it out loud please”</p><p>“No”, Stetler said a mocking smile on his lips. “I got no problem except for the fact that you two seem to do everything possible to keep Delko from being investigated. I mean if he’s had an alibi why wouldn’t he have told Detective Hagen or Officer Wolfe the first time”</p><p>“Exactly because of what you’re doing now Stetler”, Speed snapped. “Eric was trying to protect me”</p><p>“I see”. Stetler turned to Horatio. “And where were you during all this?”</p><p>“Are you asking for my alibi Ric?”</p><p>“Everyone knows Speedle lives with you”, Stetler sneered. “So it’s only fair to ask you that”</p><p>“Eric doesn’t need me to alibi him out. Speed’s already given you guys all you need”, Horatio retorted not answering Ric’s question. “Now if there’s nothing else gentlemen… C’mon Speed”, he ordered when Stetler and Hagen remained silent</p><p> </p><p>There are no secrets in Miami was a constant refrain Horatio had heard but even he was taken aback by the speed at which the details of Speed’s interrogation spread. By the time both men had made it back up to CSI to meet with Eric and Powell everyone from Paula at reception to the lab techs in DNA were giving them both interested looks. Of course every single one of their eyes dropped if Horatio even glanced their way. Speed who was very good at ignoring everything and everyone around him if it suited him barely split his focus from the conference room in which Eric was pacing; at least until Calleigh came their way</p><p>When Horatio had joined CSI both men had decided to not hide their relationship from their colleagues. Calleigh of course hadn’t been a part of the team back then but both men had enough respect for Megan’s abilities to realise that she would end up finding out about them if they slipped up even a little bit. The pressure to constantly watch their actions they knew would have destroyed both their personal and professional lives and confession had been the easier option. Megan who could be a stickler for the rules had in turn been careful with them for the first few weeks in that she tried not to pair them up, but seeing that they never let their love life get in the way of their job she had relaxed and let them – especially Horatio – do as they pleased</p><p>Alexx finding out about them had been a given. When a heartbroken Speed had arrived in Miami as a relatively young 21 year old she had adopted him as her son. And when Speed was attracted to Horatio it was she who had given him gentle and not so gentle nudges in the redhead’s direction</p><p>Calleigh had been Horatio’s find. Impressed with both her abilities and her determination to succeed he had brought her to Miami. She had never failed him even once and his trust in her had grown to the point where if there was someone he could call a friend outside of Alexx and Tripp it was her. Consequently he hadn’t wanted her to find out about them from some lab gossip and had told her himself. She just like Megan and Alexx had been nothing but happy for them</p><p>By the time Ryan Wolfe was hired after Megan’s brief departure almost everyone in CSI knew about them. Horatio and Speed had never flaunted their personal lives in front of anyone but as they had both learnt from experience, there really was no such thing as a secret in Miami. If there were objections it had come from a couple of old timers and some bigots but Horatio had earned enough respect, admiration and fear for people to keep their opinions to themselves and when he had been made Lt. it was with the complete blessing of the chief of police who trusted his lead investigator to keep his head. </p><p>“Results from your case Horatio”. Calleigh’s not so warm tone had Horatio’s eyes snap to her. There was no emotion on her face he could reprimand her for. She even had a smile gracing her lips however Horatio knew her well enough to know when the smile was real and when it was just her Southern courtesy and this definitely fell into the latter category</p><p>“Thank you ma’am. Anything else?”, he asked and her careful smile faded. She knew he understood and did not appreciate what she had done. She left without another word and Horatio mentally noted strike one then winced at the look of defeat on Speed’s face</p><p>“I’m gonna talk to Eric”, Speed quickly muttered before he could ask and almost ran to the conference room</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t start”, Speed said prompting a raised eyebrow from Eric</p><p>“About?”, Eric asked him politely… too polite for it to be real and he felt his temper exploding unjust though it was. It wasn’t as if anything that happened today was Eric’s fault. Instead considering the fact that Powell was in the room, he kept his mouth firmly shut. At least until Eric’s next comment. “Is it time to look for a new city?”</p><p>Horatio intervened stopping the almost budding argument. “You guys ready to head home?”, he asked sounding as exhausted as they felt. Eric was the one looking defeated now</p><p> </p><p>They found another unpleasant surprise in the form of Carl’s former manager waiting for them at the entrance to Eric’s house. Eric groaned wishing he had taken Luke’s offer of bringing his work documents over to Speed’s. At least Luke hadn’t let the man in, he thought. “I don’t wanna hear it Tony”, he said prompting a fake sigh from the Italian-American</p><p>“Eric baby c’mon”, the man said falsely cheerful and Speed stared as if to ask if he was real</p><p>“Pack a bag for me would you Tim”, the Cuban requested. If he didn’t want Luke and Tony to meet he was just as anxious to keep Speed away from the man too. He had a feeling between the two of them - scratch that three of them because Horatio was looking at Tony the way he would a child killer – Tony would literally be dead meat. “On second thought take H with you”. Horatio wanted to argue but one glance at Eric’s face told him it was going to be futile</p><p>“See you in a minute Eric”, he said as he followed a grumbling Speed.</p><p>Hopefully not literally, Eric thought then looked questioningly at the man who he had realised a year ago was a sleaze bag. “There’s gonna be a documentary on Carl’s life and…”. He stopped for a moment at Eric’s mocking smile. “C’mon baby, think of all the…”</p><p>“Call me baby one more time and I’ll break your jaw bad enough you won’t speak for a month”, Eric interrupted</p><p>“Eric, then Eric”, Tony continued unperturbed. “They just want a few words with you, you know get to know the man you loved…”</p><p>“You mean the man that screwed my best friend. Didn’t you leak that information to the press and didn’t Carl fire you for that?”</p><p>“Minor details. I knew Carl best after all, managed him for close to ten years and…”</p><p>“Only because he signed a ten year contract with you asshole”, Eric said losing his temper. “You got him out of high school with all those promises of riches and almost destroyed my life along with his. You wanna a documentary Tony, how about one on you, the man who…”</p><p>“Eric”. Horatio’s soft voice stopped his rant and he turned away fists clenched. He hadn’t realised how close he had come to hitting the man but Horatio obviously had. “I think you should leave Mr. Girardi”, he continued his eyes never leaving Eric</p><p>“Eric and I have…”</p><p>“Get out Tony”, Eric ordered. “Come back here again and I’ll take a very public restraining order against you and make sure I tell all your friends in the media about it. Let’s see if that’ll look good on your resume”</p><p>“Geez ok, ok”, Tony backed off. “Just thought it’d be some free publicity for your firm that’s all. You don’t have to be nasty about it”</p><p> </p><p>The next person to complicate Eric’s life would be Carl’s attorney who’d show up at Speedle’s place that evening. “Mr. Lancaster has named you the executor of his will”, he announced startling Eric who almost dropped his coffee cup</p><p>“What?”, he asked dazed. “What do you mean executor. I haven’t been with Carl in well over a year”</p><p>“Nevertheless these are his wishes. He has left all his money and assets to you”. Shocked Eric mumbled that he didn’t want any of it or anything to do with it. </p><p>“Eric”, Speed who had heard the conversation interrupted with a hand to his shoulder. “Eric needs some time Mr. Richards”, he said politely but firmly. “How about you let him call you”</p><p>“Of course”, the lawyer agreed but Speed could see he wasn’t impressed with the CSIs intervention. He didn’t let the man’s attitude bother him and instead concentrated on his still dazed lover. </p><p>“Even after he’s dead Carl’s still finding ways to screw me over”, Eric who had his head in his hands said after the lawyer had left. “What the fuck was he thinking?”</p><p>Speed who hated Carl with a passion didn’t wanna do what he knew he should but Eric was the one hurting and confused after all. “No matter how much I wanna deny it babe, he did love you. And you were married. Maybe he made this will when you were still together and never changed it”</p><p>Eric’s chuckle was bitter. “Even I don’t believe that Tim, which means you definitely don’t”</p><p>Speed sighed. “You’re right I don’t”, he admitted. Eric was right after all. Carl was definitely messing with their lives from beyond the grave. “You know what the minute this case is over, you, me and H, we’re going on a vacation somewhere far away”</p><p>“I’d like that”, Eric said managing a small smile. “But I sill gotta… there’s funeral arrangements and…”</p><p>“You don’t have to do this, you do know that right?”, Speed asked him his heart going out to Eric. Eric only shook his head</p><p>“If I don’t… maybe… he doesn’t…”</p><p>“I could pretend to be you”, Luke who had heard most of the conversation offered</p><p>“Eavesdropping is not polite”, Eric said but this time the smile on his face was genuine. “And your plan is crazy”</p><p>“Oh please”, Luke said with a wide grin. “It’s not as if I’ve never done that”. Speed laughed as he remembered those times Luke had impersonated Eric. “I’m serious Eric”, Luke continued his grin vanishing. “Tell me what to do and I will”</p><p>Eric shook his head again. “I… I just want this over with Luke… I just… I can’t do anything till the case is closed right”</p><p>“Not necessarily”, Speed said. “Once we determine we can’t get anything more from the body…”. He stopped with a wince when Eric swallowed. “Sorry babe. I just…”</p><p>“You’re a cop Tim, you’re used to talking like that. You guys don’t know who killed him yet do you?”, he asked</p><p>“Honestly H is keeping me away from the investigation. Why do you think I’m home here?”</p><p>“And here I was thinking you and Luke wanted to bond”, Eric teased making the both of them roll their eyes</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Anything new Mr. Wolfe”. Horatio’s quiet voice close to ten P.M. from the door to the layout room had a startled Ryan almost jumping.</p><p>“Nothing H”, he admitted after he had managed to calm his racing heart. “I haven’t matched the DNA I found on Carl Lancaster’s sheets to Delko, so it looks like they weren’t the ones having sex but apart from telling you the DNA is male… there are no hits in CODIS. Tyler’s gone through Lancaster’s phone but there are no revealing text messages I can find”</p><p>“So if he was in a relationship he hid it well”</p><p>“Hm, hm yeah. I’m trying to get a warrant for any unlisted numbers on there but so far I haven’t been successful”. He didn’t bother saying that the reason he couldn’t get the warrant was because Hagen had been blocking him from pursuing any other leads. He had a feeling Horatio already knew</p><p>“Ask Mr. Wolfe”, Horatio said amused when Ryan shot him glances before the young man dropped his gaze. </p><p>“You really believe he isn’t guilty don’t you?” Horatio had to admit that wasn’t the question he had expected</p><p>“Yes I do Ryan. Even if he did not have an alibi I would still believe he wasn’t capable of this”</p><p>“Because you love him sir?” </p><p>And there it was out in the open. Horatio didn’t suffer fools gladly which was why he always made sure to hire the best talent. And Ryan was one of the best after all. Like he had told Calleigh on the young man’s first case, being an investigator was in his blood. Which was why he wasn’t too surprised Ryan had correctly surmised that the three of them were in a relationship. What had surprised him was the direct question. But he had told him to ask after all and even if Eric would be pissed…</p><p>“Yes”, he said with a soft smile. “Yes I love him, very much”</p><p>“Then you’ll forgive me for saying this sir but doesn’t that make your… opinion suspect”</p><p>“And my alibi?”, Horatio asked and Ryan actually sputtered. He chuckled. “I said it Ryan not you. And if I were investigating the case I would consider my alibi suspect as well. But there are security cameras”</p><p>Ryan took a deep breath as he considered his next words. But as Horatio had rightly said he had been the one to open that door… “Time of death is usually the most variable factor of any case”, he said carefully but relaxed when Horatio’s amused smile turned to one of pride</p><p>“Yes it is Mr. Wolfe. So what does that tell you?”</p><p>“Well it tells me that Eric Delko and Speed could have planned this. But if they did… I don’t have a motive. It could also be that Eric is innocent…”</p><p>“And Speed committed the murder because Carl Lancaster wanted Eric back”, Horatio finished for him. “It’s a viable theory Ryan”. Ryan looked shocked. Was Horatio telling him he was right. Horatio shook his head. “I said it was a viable theory but you have no proof”</p><p>“You’re right H, I don’t but… if I were in theory to match the DNA on the sheets to a one night stand… Trouble is theories are all I have at the moment. I mean with this alibi even Hagen isn’t stupid enough to take the case to the SA’s office”</p><p>“Might I offer you some advice Ryan?”, Horatio asked politely and Ryan nodded. Despite Hagen’s suspicions he’d be stupid to turn down advice from Horatio. “Go home. You’ve already been working overtime the entire week. The case can wait till the morning”</p><p>Ryan groaned making Horatio chuckle again. </p><p> </p><p>Instead of following Horatio’s suggestion Ryan turned up at the ballistics lab where he found Calleigh her eyes to the scope. But he was a CSI after all and an observant one at that and would be willing to bet good money the blond was concentrating on nothing in her line of sight. Clearing his throat and clearly startling her, he stepped into her domain with a chuckle. “Thought I was the only one H had to chase out”, he teased and watched her face crumple. “Calleigh?”, he asked concerned wondering why Horatio’s name bothered her then wondered if…</p><p>“It’s not because all three of them are men, or all three of them are in a relationship Ryan”, Calleigh said pre-empting his question</p><p>“It’s Delko isn’t it?”, Ryan realised wondering why Calleigh was just as hostile to him as Hagen</p><p>“Yes”</p><p>He didn’t want to ask the next question but just as he had with H, he forced himself to. “Were the two of you…”</p><p>“Oh gosh no”, Calleigh said with a laugh and Ryan didn’t even want to examine why that news made him feel as relieved as it did. “I don’t even travel in the same social circles as that guy. I think I’ve met him once when he came to see Speedle at the lab”</p><p>“Then what is it? Were you the CSI on his case?”</p><p>“No Ryan it’s nothing like that. Like I said I barely know Delko. It’s just… Horatio handpicked me you know. I was working for NOLA P.D. back then. He said he’d seen me on the lecture circuit once and had been so impressed he’d looked me up when he returned to Miami. Then he had bothered the brass till he could get the budget through for a ballistics expert and personally came down to New Orleans to hire me. And I was so proud of that”. Ryan could see she meant it</p><p>“You admire the guy”, he realised</p><p>“I hero-worship him”, she corrected with a self-deprecating smile. “And to be honest he deserves it”. Horatio was after all the best cop she knew. “So when he said Delko wasn’t guilty back then I believed him”</p><p>“But you think what… he was wrong?”, Ryan asked her slightly aghast. Even with his own theories earlier in the evening he never wanted to consider Horatio was either guilty of covering up a crime or stupid enough to not see what was going on right under his nose</p><p>“No”, Calleigh said but her tone gave Ryan pause. “I don’t know”, she corrected herself</p><p>“What did happen on that case Calleigh?”, Ryan asked her wishing someone would give him an unbiased answer. Then again based on what Calleigh had just said… Calleigh smiled as if she had read his mind</p><p>“Well, I had just joined MDPD back then”, she began. “Speedle was… he was even more grumpy than he is now if you can believe it but he was also a good teacher. I mean despite his slothful appearance that man could be heading one of the shifts but he lacks ambition. Anyway Speed wasn’t exactly my… mentor but I was paired up with him a lot. One day we were investigating this double murder when he left me alone at the crime scene and rushed back to P.D. after a page. I found out later that one of his friends had been arrested at a drug bust with intent to distribute. Raymond Caine who was a detective with narcotics claimed Eric had five kilograms of cocaine on him”</p><p>“Wow that’s a lot”, Ryan exclaimed wondering how in the hell Eric had managed to dodge that bullet</p><p>“Yes it was, Delko was charged and it looked like the case would be pleaded out when Horatio stepped in. Delko who was only twenty three years old back then was about to inherit the company his father began with Speedle’s parents”</p><p>“Wait Speedle. As in our Speedle?”, Ryan asked weakly shocked beyond measure and Calleigh laughed a clear laugh.</p><p>“Yes our Tim Speedle. He’s filthy rich you know. Just like Delko”</p><p>“But… but… he wears grungy t-shirts and jeans to work. He eats… I don’t know sandwiches and sodas and… he… he’s a cop”</p><p>Calleigh laughed again. “He’s technically a scientist. Speedle was born in a pretty rich family. You might have heard of the O’ Connors. That’s his actual last name. Speedle changed it to his mother’s maiden name when he moved to Miami”</p><p>“But… why is he a cop now”</p><p>“That I honestly don’t know”, she admitted. “I don’t think anyone except for Horatio and Alexx know. And possibly Delko. Anyway”, she moved on. “Speedle claimed Delko was being set up because his grandmother wanted his younger brother to inherit the company and was trying to discredit Delko”</p><p>“And Horatio believed him”</p><p>“Yes. Horatio actually found the guy who confessed to planting the drugs in Delko’s car”</p><p>“But Hagen thinks Horatio got the guy to confess doesn’t he”</p><p>“The case destroyed Ray Caine’s reputation Ryan. Shortly after that rumours floated that he was dirty. Hagen till date believes Speedle and Delko smeared Ray Caine’s name through the mud so Delko could get away with his own charges”</p><p>“Is that what you believe?”, Ryan asked Calleigh quietly not ready to accept that Horatio was dirty</p><p>“No, I don’t believe Horatio made the guy confess. Horatio actually had evidence he was a low level dealer”</p><p>“Then why change your mind now? Why hate Delko?” Calleigh had to admit to herself she couldn’t explain why Eric’s addition to the relationship bothered her as much as it did. After all it wasn’t as if she had anything against homosexuality. She had been really happy to find out Horatio and Speed were in a relationship particularly because she wanted Horatio to be happy. “It’s not Delko is it? It’s actually Horatio you’re worried about”, Ryan realised from the look on her face</p><p>Calleigh sighed. Ryan was going somewhere she didn’t ever want to go. “I know Horatio is a pretty good judge of character and I know he can take care of himself”, she said carefully not actually answering his question but Ryan didn’t mind. Instead he flashed a glance at his watch and was startled to see it was close to eleven</p><p>“Wow, it’s actually pretty late. Um…”, he stuttered not sure how to phrase his next question, not even sure he wanted to verbalise his request</p><p>“What is it?”, Calleigh asked him softly recognising his hesitance</p><p>“I was just you know… wondering… um… I mean… if it’s already, I mean yeah it’s pretty…”</p><p>“Ryan”</p><p>“Sorry”. Ryan blushed. “I was just wondering if you’d eaten yet and if you wanted to have dinner. With me”. He blushed again and then winced wondering if he had overstepped a line when Calleigh smiled regretfully. His heart sank. Here came the let-down he thought. But Calleigh didn’t reject his offer outright like he had expected.</p><p>“I grabbed a bite to eat earlier”, she said then looked thoughtful. “Tomorrow could work, if there aren’t any active cases”</p><p>Ryan knew he was sporting a huge goofy grin but he couldn’t help himself. “Um, yeah sure…”, he fumbled. “I mean yes, I’d like that. Um… yes that’s great, yes it is great”. Judging by how hard Calleigh was trying to not smile he was probably making a fool of himself. “Um… I should probably… yes I should go… I’ll see you later then. Bye”, he squeaked then… fled</p><p> </p><p>“Two days in a row H”, Speed groused when Horatio entered the house later that night to find his lovers in the library; Eric on a recliner fast asleep and Speed at the desk working on his laptop.</p><p>“Sorry”, Horatio said softly not wanting to wake Eric up. “Where’s Luke? Sleeping”</p><p>Speed shook his head. “Luke left at about eight. Said one of his friends wanted him back in New York. Plus we had another visitor”. He explained about the lawyer and Carl’s will. </p><p>The only reason Horatio wasn’t hurling abuses was because he knew Eric could use all the rest he could get. “Dinner?”, he asked indicating the both of them trying to preserve an illusion of normalcy. </p><p>“Eric refused to eat”, Speed admitted tiredly. “He hasn’t been eating properly since this whole mess started”</p><p>Horatio wasn’t too surprised. Both his lovers were idiots when it came to their health but as Eric liked to remind him, he wasn’t all that sensible either. “All right c’mon then. I’ll make us something to eat. Get him to the table”. Speed shook his head</p><p>“Food’s already made”, he said standing up kissing Horatio gently. “Why don’t you wake him up?”, he suggested. “He could use you right now”</p><p>“Tim”, Horatio protested but Speed shook his head and left. A tired Horatio walked over to Eric with a sigh</p><p> </p><p>“You know there’s this thing called work hours, and they are sort of fixed”, Calleigh teased Ryan as she found him in the layout room at six A.M. the next day</p><p>“This from the girl who Horatio had to threaten to escort off the premises and have the access revoked for staying in the lab for two days”, Ryan shot back making her laugh</p><p>“What have you got?”, she asked as she found him with the knife again</p><p>“Nothing new”, Ryan admitted. “But… how long have you known Speedle?”</p><p>Calleigh frowned at the question but decided to humour him. “About six years give or take a few months. Why?”</p><p>“I found this murder weapon, a block from the crime scene. It wasn’t even wrapped. Plain sight just sitting there for anyone to find with his prints on it. Speed trained me Calleigh and…”</p><p>“He is one of the best and most experienced criminalists around”, Calleigh finished for him. “You know technically he could have left the knife just so you would think like this”, she offered and he groaned</p><p>“I’ve had enough of the theories”, he mumbled making her laugh again</p><p>“You’re right”, she agreed turning serious. “I don’t see Tim leaving the knife out there for anyone to find but… if someone were to theoretically want to set either him or Delko up…”</p><p>“Fortunately you don’t have to worry about any further theories Ms Duquesne”, everyone’s least favourite person in the lab said.</p><p>“And why would that be… considering this is one of CSIs cases?”, she asked turning around to face Ric Stetler</p><p>“Actually it’s not. Since Officer Speedle’s prints are on it I’ll be taking over the investigation”</p><p>“Speedle’s explained the prints. And he has an alibi”, Calleigh said defending her colleague and friend, even if he wasn’t her most favourite person at the moment; and she wasn’t his</p><p>“Yes well, I have new information”</p><p>“Really?”, Ryan asked his scepticism plain. “Let’s hear it then”</p><p>“Why Mr. Wolfe, I was under the impression, you were already privy to it. After all you were the one who provided us with it”</p><p>Ryan frowned. “The only ‘new’ information I have is the semen on the sheets but I don’t have a…”</p><p>“Oh no Mr. Wolfe, I’m talking about your theories from last night”</p><p>“Yeah but I also made it plain that they were just… Wait just a damn minute, that was a private conversation with my Lt. How the hell did you find about that?”</p><p>“He found out about it because there’s a leak in the lab”, Calleigh said. After all that was an open secret</p><p>“Regardless, I have my orders. If you’d like to box the evidence for me Mr. Wolfe and leave it in my office. And if you can help me…”</p><p>“I’m not your errand boy”, Ryan snarled ripping his gloves off. “I’ll leave the evidence where it belongs. Find someone else to help you railroad Speed and Horatio”</p><p> </p><p>“You still here?”, Eric asked Horatio surprised to find the redhead at the house at eight A.M. His lover usually ensured he was at the lab early</p><p>“Ryan called”, Horatio said tiredly as Speed joined them at the table as well. “Apparently Stetler’s taken over the investigation”</p><p>“Stetler’s an ass. What it happens to be true”, Speed protested not minding the fact that his opinion didn’t help their situation one bit. He hated the brunette with a passion.</p><p>“Stetler, the tall guy I met?”, Eric asked. “Why would he be interested?”</p><p>“Cos he hates H”</p><p>“Cos he’s Internal Affairs, sort of like our police”, Horatio explained at his bewildered look. </p><p>“Wonderful”, Eric muttered. “So everyone thinks…”</p><p>“Eric”, Speed warned him thankful when their pagers beeped. Horatio’s white face a few minutes later made him reconsider. “H?”, he asked worried</p><p>Horatio in answer cupped Eric’s cheek and even kissed him gently. “Dispatch… dispatch just gave me… The people dead Eric, they… they appear to be… Cole Michaelson and Ethan Rutherford”</p><p>Eric’s knee gave way and the only thing holding him up was Horatio’s almost bruising grip. Speed was by his side in seconds. “No”, he whispered hands automatically grasping Horatio’s shirt. “No”, he said shaking the redhead. “No, no, no…”</p><p>“I’m so sorry love”, Horatio said pulling him into a bone crushing hug. “I’m so sorry”</p><p>“This is a nightmare ok. This is just… it’s a freakin’ nightmare”, Eric said moving away pacing the room. “I’m just… I’m back in bed with the two of you and I’m…” Horatio and Speed exchanged a worried glance as Eric continued to rant</p><p>“Eric”, Horatio said sharply but Eric didn’t stop pacing or muttering. It took Speed and Horatio forcibly catching his arm to make him listen to reason. “They’re gone Eric”, Horatio said. “They’re gone”</p><p>“No you’re wrong. Ethan is not dead. He can’t be dead”</p><p>“Why Ethan?”, Horatio asked. “Do you mean to say he doesn’t have enemies?”. Speed winced. He knew Eric hated being interrogated like this though he also recognised that Horatio didn’t have a choice. Eric knew the young man best out of the lot of them except of course for Cole. Eric glared at him for a whole minute before he pushed past them and walked out of the house. They heard the sound of burning rubber a few seconds later</p><p>“I’ll call Luke”, Speed offered. “You might wanna check on time of death”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Because of your question”</p><p>Horatio turned sharply to him. “Why him?”</p><p>“Hm, hm. I didn’t know the guy that well. Eric met him and Carl in college but… Ethan and I had one very public fight last year right after the whole Carl thing. Looks like I could be the number one suspect for both your murders”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I normally have this habit of using Mikaelson names from Vampire Diaries and Originals mostly because if you take off the they are thousand years old factor, they're just a normal complicated family with normal complicated circumstances</p><p>Oh and I don't like the character of Klaus Mikaelson. So human or vampire he usually has a negative role in any story I write</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You know airline tickets aren’t exactly cheap right?”, Luke teased Eric as he sat down beside him on the park bench. “If you were gonna get into trouble might as well told me before I left for New York”</p><p>“You might wanna tell Ethan’s…”</p><p>“Ethan’s what bro”</p><p>Eric cleared his throat. “You know what Luke”</p><p>“Then why don’t you say it”</p><p>“Luke”</p><p>“You know Horatio and Speed could use your help to find out who could have hurt Ethan right?”, Luke asked changing tack</p><p>“I don’t wanna talk about it”, Eric said immediately. “I just… I just need to…”</p><p>“You need to talk about it bro”</p><p>“You know nothing all right. You just need to shut up. You know nothing about Ethan”</p><p>“You’re wrong Eric”, Luke said keeping his voice soft. “I do know one thing about him. He was there for you when none of us were. He put you back together, kept you sane when me and Tim abandoned you. He’s the reason you’re here bro”</p><p>“Shut up”, Eric snarled not wanting to hear all this. “Just shut up”</p><p>“Ethan is gone Eric. You need to accept that”</p><p>“He’s not…” – Eric lowered his voice at the couple of weird stares from the passers-by. “He’s not gone”</p><p>Luke spoke as if he hadn’t heard Eric’s words. “Cos if you don’t Horatio might never find out who killed him”</p><p> </p><p>“How did… how did they…?” Ryan exchanged a glance with Horatio then gave Eric cause of death at the redhead’s nod. “They… um… they put up quite a fight. Both of them did. Which leads me to believe there might have been two attackers”</p><p>Eric whirled around shocked. “But why would anyone do something like this?”</p><p>Any residual doubt Ryan had had about his complicity in Carl’s death vanished at the question. He realised suddenly that the man in front of him wasn’t capable of physical violence. Not at the scale he’d seen. Hagen was right, the guy did have a temper, but as Ryan could see now that was just a bad temper which had him yell and scream. Eric was too… white collared to have committed Carl’s murder, not unless he still had had deep feelings for the man, which clearly by the way he let Speed comfort him, he didn’t</p><p>“What?”, Eric asked blinking and he responded with a sheepish smile</p><p>“Sorry no… I….” His eyes fell on Eric’s shaking fingers. They hadn’t been steady when they’d met the last couple of times at his work either. Eric chuckled</p><p>“I hate CSIs”, he said with feeling and Ryan smiled sheepishly again. Horatio and Speed he imagined noticed everything and that could be enough to drive someone nuts. “Nerve injury from a long time ago. Lets me do everything unless I don’t take my pills. I was a little off with the timing today”. Not surprising considering one of his closest friends was dead</p><p>“Can you think of anyone who might…?”, he asked hopefully despite Eric’s earlier assertions but wasn’t too surprised by the negative headshake</p><p>“Ethan and Cole… they… they were supposed to be… Ethan’s an archaeologist. They were on a dig site in South America. They weren’t supposed to be back until next week”</p><p>Ryan couldn’t help but become suspicious again because this didn’t tally with what he’d found. “Who has access to your phone Eric?”, he asked and wasn’t too surprised when Eric’s defences went back up</p><p>“Me and H do. Why?”, Speed answered on his behalf</p><p>“All three of you alibi out for time of death. Patrol’s been in front of your house and Horatio was here till later last night. And please don’t tell me one of you, or both of you in theory could have sneaked out of the house”, Ryan begged making Horatio and Speed chuckle</p><p>“Well we didn’t. We have a security system that’ll prove… in theory”, Speed couldn’t help but add with a quick grin – “That two people were always in that house from a few minutes after the two of us left CSI to this morning”</p><p>“Why would you ask about Eric’s phone Mr. Wolfe?”</p><p>Ryan’s eyes were back on Eric’s scared face again. “Because Ethan sent you an email”, he explained speaking to the Cuban. “In it he said he was coming back a week earlier because of what happened to Carl Lancaster. This was yesterday morning”</p><p>“But Carl only died two nights ago. How could Ethan have known about it so fast”</p><p>“Maybe he heard it on the news”, Speed speculated but it was tone that had Eric bristling. “The guy was popular in South America”, he added quickly wanting to blunt Eric’s famous temper</p><p>“He actually died three nights ago”, Ryan said</p><p>“Yeah whatever. My point is I don’t check my emails. Ethan knows this. Why wouldn’t he just call me?”</p><p>“You run a huge corporation and you don’t check your emails”. Eric’s defences went back up but it wasn’t because the CSI had become suspicious again. </p><p>“What I’m not a fan of technology”, he grumbled. “I have a secretary for a reason, and before you ask I swear she’s a hundred years old”</p><p>“Did she know about your personal life?”</p><p>Eric was already shaking his head. “No. I… I didn’t go back to work after… after you guys…”</p><p>“After we arrested you. And she wouldn’t have called you?”</p><p>Eric turned to Horatio and Speed… Speed looked guilty. “Look I didn’t want you to worry about work all right. I turned your phone off”. He gave a resigned nod surprising Ryan who had been expecting another round of yelling. “Not the first time I’ve done it Wolfe”, Speed said uncomfortable as usual about discussing his feelings for someone. But Horatio’s eyes had become thoughtful. </p><p>“Eric didn’t you tell me once that Cole’s family wasn’t happy about his relationship with Ethan?”, he asked his lover who nodded</p><p>“Well yeah, but… c’mon H, do you really see Elijah or someone in his family killing them just cos what… they’ve been married for years”</p><p>“I’m sorry pal”, Horatio said softly. “But I have to think like a cop right now and Michaelson Sr. has a temper. A pretty bad one”</p><p>“But why would he kill them Horatio. He already wrote Cole out of his will and life”</p><p>“Anyone else in that family gay?”, Ryan asked going with Horatio’s gut</p><p>“No”</p><p>“You don’t sound very sure”</p><p>Eric sat down on the couch with a sigh as he stared, ostensibly, at the activity in the lab. “I don’t know H… I always thought Nic… I mean… he… his dad hates him cos… well… he’s different from the rest of them”</p><p>Speed snorted. “Apart from Finn who’s a jerk every single Michaelson’s different”</p><p>Eric’s quick grin brightened both Horatio and Speed’s day. “You’re right, I’ll give you that one but… Nic’s… Michael hates Nic and Elijah always thought…” – A quick shrug of the shoulders. “You guys are better off talking to him but…” – he shook his head as if to ward off something around it. “I still don’t see how this helps though”</p><p>“Because of what you said kid. Ethan doesn’t have enemies but Cole does”</p><p>“Cole’s not…”</p><p>“A bad guy I know”</p><p>“But?”, Eric asked his eyes never leaving Speed’s</p><p>“He’s impulsive Eric”. Ryan shifted uncomfortably at Horatio’s quiet statement. He had a feeling this was a lover’s quarrel and that he shouldn’t be anywhere in the vicinity</p><p>Eric’s mocking tone confirmed it. “Here we go again”, he said on his feet his tiredness vanishing or more likely was being suppressed behind the resurging anger. “He’s just as stupid as me otherwise he wouldn’t have slept with Carl. Is that it?”</p><p>“Their murder might not even be related Eric, we haven’t heard back from ballistics yet”</p><p>“I don’t give a fuck”, Eric yelled losing it spectacularly then collapsed the next second proving Ryan’s theory that he’d been hiding his exhaustion. The CSI caught the Cuban and guided him back to the couch</p><p>“Taking meds a little later does this?”, he asked sympathetically.</p><p>“Speed call Matt”, Horatio ordered but Eric still in Ryan’s arms slurred out a “No. Sleep it off”, he mumbled</p><p>Speed hesitated. Eric hated hospitals with a passion, especially being carried to one and considering he’d spent months flat on his back after his accident…</p><p>“I’ll” – his tone told everyone he was falling asleep – “I’ll wake up. Go later. Please”, he begged when Horatio knelt next to him</p><p>“Ok”, the redhead said smoothing some of his hair back and this time Ryan turned away from the definitely private moment. “Sleep love. I’ll wake you up in a bit”</p><p>“H?”, Ryan asked a minute later but it was Speed who answered</p><p>“Everyone thinks he’s got everything. And I guess he does. Except good health”. The bitterness in his voice was plain. “I’ll be in trace H”</p><p>“Hm, hm”. Horatio stood up and his face shifted to the Lt. of the Crime Lab. “Calleigh must be done with the knife Mr. Wolfe. I want to be updated every step of the way”. Recognising a dismissal when he heard one Ryan nodded and left</p><p> </p><p>“Horatio”. Ryan’s tone had Horatio, who had been working beside a still sleeping Eric sit up straighter. “On a hunch I ran the DNA on the sheets against Cole Michaelson’s and while they don’t match his…”</p><p>“Close male relative, a sibling”, Horatio realised. “You’re thinking it’s Nic”</p><p>“Hm, hm, yes. At least it’s enough to bring the Michaelsons in for questioning”</p><p>“Do it”, Horatio ordered</p><p> </p><p>“The cases are definitely related”, Calleigh said giving Ryan his second positive news of the day</p><p>“See coming in early does pay off”, Ryan teased and she rolled her eyes</p><p>“No what paid off was another crime scene”, she retorted. “But a similar knife to the one that stabbed Carl Lancaster was used on Ethan Rutherford and Cole Michaelson. Alexx found ceramic in the wound again”</p><p>“Let me ask you this, how strong would a guy have to be to leave a broken knife tip like this”</p><p>“While your killer would most likely have to be male”, Calleigh said with a headshake, “To have the strength to do this, the ceramic in theory…”</p><p>She was surprised by the sharp “No”, from Ryan and stopped. “If anyone says theory around me again I’ll take my gun out and shoot them”. She laughed</p><p>“In theory”, she teased stressing the word, “The knife could have gotten caught on a bone and snapped”</p><p>“Yeah but both times I mean the guy must have been enraged”</p><p>“Which our prime suspect was”</p><p>“See I don’t think Delko’s our guy Calleigh. I mean I know all of you like him for this but… I don’t know… did he kill his best friend just to get to Cole Michaelson”</p><p>“All you have about their relationship is what he’s told you”</p><p>“I know”, Ryan agreed but his gut was telling him it wasn’t Eric</p><p>“If it helps I feel the same way”, Calleigh admitted. “Anyway, this is enough for us to take the case back from Stetler”</p><p>“Unless of course this turns out to be one of Speedle’s knives as well”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not mine”, Speed said before he could even ask. “Trust me I went through my kitchen cabinet with a fine toothed comb and every other utensil is accounted for”</p><p>“Were you close to the Michaelsons sir?”, Ryan asked moving on</p><p>“To Elijah yes. All of us knew each other. Elijah and me went to school together”, Speed explained. “We still meet up often”</p><p>“And Nic Michaelson”</p><p>Speed’s chuckle was sarcastic. “Nic isn’t just… weird… He… he’s annoying as hell. Look the guy’s all about him all right. About how he doesn’t deserve what he’s had till now, about how no one ever appreciates him cos of Elijah, stuff like that. His ma dotes on him though”</p><p>“Has he been to your place?”</p><p>“God no”, Speed said immediately then turned thoughtful.</p><p>“What is it sir?”</p><p>“I… I need to check with… Gimme a few I think I can tell you what happened to that knife”</p><p>“Yeah ok”, Ryan said tentatively but Speed barely noticed</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean we can’t get a warrant again? Did you even try?”, Ryan asked Hagen wondering how he’d been stuck with the same idiot for two cases</p><p>“What the hell are you accusing me of Wolfe?”, Hagen shot back annoyed. </p><p>‘Of not letting Eric go as a suspect because you think this’ll somehow avenge Raymond Caine’, he thought but wasn’t suicidal enough to say it out loud</p><p>“Mr. Wolfe”. Ryan didn’t know if Horatio’s interference was opportunity or curse but he did give his boss his full attention. “Is there a problem?”</p><p>“We can’t get a warrant for the Michaelsons DNA sir”</p><p>“I see. Which judge turned us down”. Hagen turned away frustrated and Ryan resisted the urge to hit the bastard</p><p>“You really didn’t try, did you?”</p><p>Horatio’s smile was sarcastic. “Frank’s taking over the case detective”</p><p>“The hell he is”</p><p>“Actually I already did Hagen and Rogers is looking for you”, Tripp who had come up behind Horatio said. “Something about protocol not being followed in the arrest of Eric Delko. His lawyer filed a complaint against you”. Ryan winced. He’d been there during the arrest.</p><p>“Yes Mr. Wolfe”, Horatio confirmed. “There has been charges filed against you as well”. But the look on Horatio’s face told him his boss would back him up. He didn’t know whether he was thankful or uncomfortable with the redhead speaking on his behalf. Horatio smiled again and Ryan realised the guy knew what he was thinking. Which wasn’t exactly surprising. Horatio, everyone knew had an uncanny ability to read people and was rarely wrong about them</p><p> </p><p>“Carl had the knife that killed him?”, Ryan asked stunned when Eric, who had come back from the hospital explained what he knew</p><p>“Yeah… I… I gave Tim those ceramic knifes as a gift for this house warming thing. He and H had just gotten the place we live in now”. He cleared his throat uncomfortably when he realised what he had just said. “Anyways… I’m pretty sure Carl had this because I… when I caught them I went to Speed’s. Carl chased after me, we had a bad fight… a pretty physical one and…”. He hesitated then showed Ryan the slash on his chest. “I convinced Horatio and Speed to not file any charges”</p><p>“You’re thinking he left with the knife”</p><p>“I don’t know. I mean Tim said his print was on it and I don’t know… Carl wasn’t wearing gloves that day and… I don’t know anymore”</p><p>“Your DNA wasn’t on the knife but blood degrades, prints don’t and the slash tells me Carl was left-handed”</p><p>“The slash tells you that?”</p><p>“Yeah the angle of the… that’s not what you meant”</p><p>“No”, Eric said with a quick chuckle. “It’s just… you don’t watch baseball do you?”</p><p>“Not a fan of sports. At all”, Ryan said emphatically and he laughed. “Anyway what was I saying, ideally Carl’s prints could have I don’t know been cleaned up but Speed’s was found on the base of the handle and the bottom. Like this”, he explained holding his pen by the tip. “Like he was just examining it. One of the reasons he was never going to be a suspect. Carl’s didn’t overlay his but that could be because his hold was different”</p><p>“So how did the killer never leave any prints?”, Eric asked him curiously</p><p>“He wore gloves?”</p><p>“Wouldn’t that have erased Speed’s prints”</p><p>“Not particularly”, Ryan said. “Again depends on how he held the knife. And I probably shouldn’t be telling you all this because you’re at best a material witness and at worse a suspect”. Eric couldn’t help but laugh again</p><p> </p><p>“Weren’t you supposed to be on ‘administrative leave’?”, Calleigh asked Speed who as per usual was secluded in a corner of the trace lab. He held up his paperwork in answer</p><p>“I’m off the field”, he muttered. “What are you still doing here? I thought you had a date with Ryan?”</p><p>“What?”, Calleigh asked in a squeak. “What do you… Oh for heaven’s sake, you were just guessing”</p><p>He laughed with her for the first time in days. “Yeah well, I know kid’s been brooding on it for a while. So he finally manned up huh?”</p><p>Calleigh’s face softened at his amusement. Knowing she hadn’t exactly been kind to him she sat down beside him and offered one of her genuine smiles as an olive branch. “I’m not sure it’s best if…”</p><p>“H was my co-worker when I started dating him Cal”, Speed reminded her. “And we couldn’t be happier”. He smiled one of his rare full smiles. “I know you worry about him” – she wasn’t surprised he’d read her easily. “But… all of us… we couldn’t be happier”, he repeated</p><p>“How do you know him? Eric I mean?” Speed hesitated and she wanted to take her question back but he satisfied her curiosity</p><p>“We grew up… sort of… together. His dad and my dad were friends and that kid… he went to the same school as us. He was an annoying shadow at first mind you. He was always friends with Cole Michaelson and Cole followed Elijah and me everywhere and eventually so did Eric”. She laughed at his complaining tone. “But after a while… he suddenly grew up and I realised he was only a couple of years younger than me. Idiot wasn’t exactly shy but he wasn’t the type to go out a lot either. He was popular because he was an amazing swimmer”. She saw Speed’s face twist into a grimace but didn’t interrupt him. “And he was on the baseball team too. But amidst all of this he found the time to study. I fell for him in the library of all places”</p><p>“Not the most romantic spot in the world you know”, she teased and he laughed. </p><p>“Yeah well, it was sorta our spot, or it became our spot”</p><p>“So what happened?”</p><p>Speed seemed to come back to himself from wherever he’d been lost. “My… my senior year, my parents found out and so did his and none of them were happy. And conveniently enough for them I had turned eighteen, he was only sixteen so he was jail bait. Didn’t matter we were both guys or we’d been together for two years. And…”. He stopped his hands shaking</p><p>“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to…”</p><p>“No it’s um… it’s fine” – He even managed a smile to back his words. “We… we decided to hell with them. Luke… Eric’s twin brother… he covered for us and we went off to Vermont. Eric had never been on a snowmobile see and I just wanted him to have a good time”</p><p>“He crashed”, Calleigh realised and he nodded his smile bitter</p><p>“Spent a month in the hospital in a coma. Doctor’s weren’t sure if he’d make it but he fought against all odds and woke up. But there was a glitch. He suffered severe nerve damage, had to undergo multiple surgeries and lost his place on the swim team. He was poised to go the Olympics in a couple of years”. His eyes had completely turned inwards to his memories. “Lost his dream”</p><p>“I’m sure he forgave you for that Tim, it’s just a medal at the end of the way”</p><p>Speed’s face twisted again. “Did I forget to mention his dream was to become a cop?” The trace expert’s choice of career suddenly made sense to her. She had always believed Speed wasn’t comfortable wearing the badge. Sure the lab seemed to be made for him and he was a brilliant CSI but he hated guns. “After he… the guilt… it broke us and… I…”. He accepted to himself what Eric had always accused him of. “I ran. I couldn’t see him… I put him in a chair and I just… Luke hated me as did Cole”</p><p>“So you left”</p><p>“Hm, hm. Eric told me to go. He knew I couldn’t have stayed there. He let me go Cal. He let me go so I could find myself. I went back when Megan said I could become a CSI and suddenly it was as if Eric could… I don’t know what I believed but I thought I could do this for him. But he moved on. Fell for Carl of all people”</p><p>“You didn’t like the guy”</p><p>“You read gossip magazines, you tell me if you’d want anyone you care about next to the guy?”, Speed asked and she had to admit he was right. Carl Lancaster from what she had read was a flirt at best. “But I also knew I had no right to interfere in his life so I came back to Miami without him. Became a cop, met Horatio”. His subconscious smile was genuine. He truly did love Horatio with all his heart. “A part of me always loved Eric though and I always will Cal so when… when he… I wanted him back and luckily enough for me Horatio felt the same way about him”</p><p>Calleigh smiled again. “I don’t see Horatio of all people being forced into anything. You know I just… worry about all of you right. You’re my friend too Tim”</p><p>“I know”, Speed said with another smile. “Now shoo, I got work to do and you have a dinner to get to”</p><p>“Bossy”. She mock-pouted but then stood up and kissed his cheek. “For what it’s worth I really am happy for all of you Tim. And I hope I get to know Eric someday”</p><p>“I’m sure he’d like that too. No go on. I’ll see you later”</p><p>“See you later”</p><p> </p><p>“What is it?”, Eric asked him later that night, sitting next to him on the bed. Speed for once had been the last one out of the lab and even when he had come home he’d been silent and broody</p><p>“Nothing”, Speed said seemingly coming back to himself. “What did Wolfe want?” But Eric didn’t take the bait and he turned away. “I told Cal what happened… You know in New York”</p><p>“Yeah so?”, Eric asked and his neck snapped to the younger man in surprise. The Cuban couldn’t help but laugh. “C’mon you’ve known her for a few years now. And while I’m not surprised it took you this long to tell her considering you’re an extremely private person”, he added tone teasing. “I’m glad you got more friends in that lab Tim”</p><p>“I can’t… I can’t see how you don’t blame me”, he asked picking up his lover’s hand in his. The fingers weren’t shaking now but he knew in a few hours… Heck Eric still couldn’t swim as well as he used to</p><p>Eric shrugged his shoulders. “What’s the point? I went too fast. Hit a rock. Heck you told me to take it easy. I wanted to prove to you that I wasn’t a kid. Achieved the opposite”</p><p>“You know times like these you scare me”, Speed said seriously</p><p>“What?”, Eric asked confused</p><p>“When you act all mature and stuff. You’re still a kid”. He laughed then raised his arms defensively when Eric tried to hit him. “C’mon. Eric. Kid c’mon”, he said managing to catch his flailing hands</p><p> </p><p>“Ok that’s it. You don’t leave now, I’ll make sure Horatio fires you”, Calleigh threatened Ryan when she found his absorbed once more in the layout room at six A.M. the next day. “It’s your day off”</p><p>“Look at this”, Ryan said ignoring her rant. “Valera finally separated the blood on the murder weapon and one of them it’s a match Cal to the one found on the sheets in Carl’s house. Now we can prove these cases are related”</p><p>“So whoever killed Ethan and Cole were sleeping with Carl Lancaster”</p><p>“Not just that, whoever did it, it was one of Cole’s siblings and…”. He stopped as the full significance of the results hit him. He pulled out his phone</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning for fluff and happiness. I tried to make the ending sad but it turned out to be one of those cliched perfect ones which I'm usually not a huge fan of</p><p>Any information on DNA between full and half brothers came from Google so if anything's wrong please blame the search engine not me</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Esther, c’mon in”, Speed invited Esther Michaelson to his rarely used office at CSI. “Please sit”</p><p>“Timothy. I’m not certain what I’m doing here. I have…”</p><p>“I know funeral arrangements and I’m really sorry about Cole. And about being this direct but can you tell me which one of your kids doesn’t belong to Mikael?”</p><p>“What?”, she sputtered in her British accent. “How dare you…?”</p><p>“You see if I was a betting man I’d say it was Nic. Mikael always hated the guy’s guts and now I can guess why. I mean he must have known deep inside that Nic wasn’t his kid”</p><p>Esther stood up indignantly. “I’m sure I do not have listen to your outrageous accusations…”. She stopped when he calmly slid two sheets of paper towards her.</p><p>“Those are DNA test results. The one on the left, it’s Cole’s. You see the XY on there that says it’s a male DNA. The one on the right has similar characteristics to Cole but again XY so it rules out Rebecca and Freya… but… there is only a 30% match between Cole’s DNA and that one. Full siblings have a 50% match”. His eyes were fixed on her suddenly pale face and wasn’t too surprised when she collapsed back onto the chair. He made no move to help her when she looked up pleadingly</p><p>“Timothy… you cannot… Mikael can never… Please you have to help me”</p><p>Speed chuckled bitterly. “You don’t get it do you Esther. Whoever has that DNA, there’s a 99% chance he killed your son Cole. So this is beyond me telling anyone now”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m really sorry sir”, Ryan apologised an hour later after they had finally secured a warrant for Nic Michaelson’s DNA. “If I had seen this earlier… Heck I don’t know how I missed this”</p><p>“All of us did Mr. Wolfe”, Horatio said with a small reassuring smile</p><p>“But I should have seen the match was only…”</p><p>“I saw that DNA too Mr. Wolfe”</p><p>“Yeah but Eric wasn’t well and you were…”</p><p>“Ryan”. Horatio’s firm tone had Ryan stop with a sheepish nod. “You’ll interrogate Nic Michaelson with Detective Tripp”</p><p>“But sir”, Ryan protested then stopped. “You still can’t get involved”</p><p>“Not yet Mr. Wolfe”. He wanted Eric cleared beyond all doubts before he went after the man who had almost destroyed all of their happiness. “Not yet”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow that didn’t take long”, Ryan Wolfe said when Nic Michaelson turned up with two high-priced defence attorneys known for getting their clients off through hook or crook. “Have a seat”, he said indicating the chairs</p><p>“Actually I’d prefer to stand mate because my attorney assures me this won’t take long”</p><p>“Really and where did you hear that?”, Tripp who hated the man on sight asked. “Cos we have enough to charge you with the murder of Cole Michaelson and Ethan Rutherford”</p><p>“My client”, the older one said, “Will not be speaking again. Now as far as giving up his DNA goes it is of course out of the question. A judge has provided an injunction as you can see”, he said handing Ryan a document</p><p>Ryan smiled. “We actually don’t need his DNA anymore”</p><p>“You can’t hope to charge my…”</p><p>“Carl Lancaster was a hopeless flirt”, Ryan began settling back in his chair ignoring the attorneys and fixing his gaze on Nic Michaelson while Tripp who had chosen to stand glowered at them. “He was married to Eric Delko for a long time but he was also carrying on – discretely – an affair with someone. Now we thought as did Eric Delko that it was Cole Michaelson”. He had to admit Nic was good. The guy hadn’t wavered so far but Ryan had yet to play his trump card. “Perhaps Carl really did love Eric Delko, perhaps he didn’t we’ll never know, but two nights before his death, while he was still sleeping with someone else, he made a call to his former husband and told him he wanted him back”</p><p>“Is this going somewhere?”, the second attorney asked. “Because my client…”</p><p>“Probably murdered Lancaster because he was jealous. The word cheat on the guy’s forehead was a dead giveaway”, Tripp finished sarcastically</p><p>“You can’t prove this and we don’t have to listen to…”</p><p>“Oh no, we aren’t charging him with Lancaster’s murder, not yet”, Ryan said with a dangerous smile</p><p>“He’s not too bad is he?”, Calleigh who had been observing the interrogation with Horatio asked her boss whose focus never shifted.</p><p>“Ethan Rutherford and Eric Delko were as close as two brothers could be, so when Ethan heard about Carl’s death he rushed back. Maybe he knew your client was sleeping with Carl maybe he…”</p><p>The first chink in the armour showed then. “I’m not gay mate, you can’t pin that on me”, Nic interrupted tone angry before his attorney shushed him</p><p>Ryan’s smile widened because he knew he had scored a hit. “Maybe he didn’t, but he sure as hell knew Cole Michaelson hadn’t stepped out on him again. And when he heard Delko was a suspect, maybe he tried to find out who Lancaster was sleeping with. So you killed him and when your brother tried to defend him you killed him too”</p><p>“This is ridiculous. You have absolutely nothing on…”</p><p>“So why won’t your client give up his DNA?”, Tripp asked. “You know there is no ambiguity there. Either he’s our guy or he isn’t”</p><p>“Just because you gentlemen have a theory, doesn’t mean my client’s civil rights have to be violated”</p><p>Ryan suddenly became annoyed and muttered something under his breath. Calleigh who understood his frustration laughed prompting a raised eyebrow from Horatio. “Long story”, was all she said</p><p>“Fortunately for us we have something more than theories”, the young CSI continued sliding the two sheets of paper that had so badly shaken up Esther Michaelson’s world</p><p>“What’s this? A DNA match to Cole Michaelson. Cole had a lot of living relatives”</p><p>“Actually that DNA says that the murder was committed by a male sibling of Cole’s”</p><p>“Cole has other brothers apart from…”</p><p>“Look closer. The DNA is a thirty percent match to Cole. Full siblings have around a fifty percent match”</p><p>The implications sunk in for all of them and Nic charged Ryan heedlessly but was easily stopped by Tripp and the two patrol cops. “I’m a Michaelson you dirty little liar and I’m going to sue the pants off your…”</p><p>“Shut up”, the detective snapped but Nic continued to rant. </p><p>“You have no proof”</p><p>“Your mother gave you up”. The loud words from Ryan had Nic stop in sheer disbelief</p><p>“No”, he said in a whisper. “I’m a Michaelson”, he repeated. Ryan might have felt bad for him if he hadn’t messed up Horatio’s life</p><p>“You can’t seriously believe this is…”</p><p>“Oh it is enough guys. This DNA along with Esther Michaelson’s statement is all we need. Your client is being charged with murder”, Tripp said reading Nic Michaelson his rights</p><p>“We… we need to talk to…”, the senior attorney began hesitantly</p><p>“You can take all the time you want with your client after we book him”</p><p>“And if we wanted to make a deal?”</p><p>“What the hell does he have to deal with?”, Ryan asked with a laugh. “Confessing to Carl’s murder is about the only thing…”</p><p>“He didn’t kill anyone. Someone else did”, the attorney said. “And Nic Michaelson is willing to tell you all this. Only we need…”</p><p>“Do we look stupid to you…”. Horatio stepped in and Frank stopped</p><p>“Lt. Caine, like we said we can tell you…”</p><p>“His blood’s on the murder weapon gentlemen”, Horatio said his tone firm. </p><p>“And from what I understand Speedle’s prints were on one of them too”. The attorney was disconcerted at Horatio’s smile</p><p>“Who’s his accomplice then? Eric Delko or Tim Speedle?”, Tripp asked mockingly. “Cos if you wanna sell us that I have a nice bridge somewhere”</p><p>“Nothing as wild as that. Like we said we need to confer with our client”</p><p>Horatio nodded at Frank. All three cops left Nic Michaelson with his attorneys</p><p>“He won’t see the inside of a prison cell will he sir?”, Ryan asked worried</p><p>“Maybe Mr. Wolfe, maybe not”</p><p>“All we can do is present the DA the case Ryan”, Calleigh who had seen too many of these manoeuvres said disgusted. “It’s his job”</p><p>“And you all did yours”, Horatio said his pride obvious. “Particularly you Mr. Wolfe”</p><p>Ryan blushed. “Thank you sir but I couldn’t have done this without you”</p><p>“No Ryan, you… you stood up to people who were above you in rank and you went after the truth”, Horatio said seriously even as Calleigh smiled. Ryan was saved some embarrassment by the arrival of Tripp</p><p>“We gotta name”</p><p>“Run with it gentlemen”, Horatio ordered Ryan and Tripp. “I have some place else to be”</p><p>Tripp waited for Horatio to leave before he turned to Calleigh. “How bad is it?”, he asked without preamble</p><p>“No one’s asking for their badges yet but…”</p><p>“What? Why? As we just proved Delko was innocent”</p><p>“Two men in a relationship, society finds that hard to accept Ryan, but this… this is going to sell and when the press finds out Horatio Caine is with two men…”</p><p>“His reputation will be ruined. He’ll leave won’t he?”, Ryan asked his worry plain</p><p>“He won’t let the lab be affected”, Calleigh said her voice a mixture of exasperation, pride, sadness and pain. “He’ll quit if he has to. They both will”</p><p>“Well just for that let’s make sure Nic Michaelson and his accomplice goes to hell”, Tripp said stalking off. Ryan followed after a nod at Calleigh</p><p> </p><p>“So new city?”, Speed asked from Eric’s other side when Horatio sat down on the bench in front of the beach the Cuban loved</p><p>“No matter where we go this thing’s gonna follow us”, Eric said wearily. “I told you, you guys should have…”</p><p>“Let you take a murder rap. Don’t be silly love”, Horatio said squeezing his hand. </p><p>“If Miami doesn’t want us there a lot of labs in this country Eric”, Speed added</p><p>Eric shook his head stubbornly. “We won’t live this down, at least not for a while. The Michaelsons will make sure to drag my name through this and that means…”</p><p>“You know we own labs right”, Speed tiring of the doom and gloom message interrupted. “We could just work in one of those”</p><p>Eric turned to face Horatio for a second before he looked back out to the sea. “Can you see H as anything other than a cop?”</p><p>Speed frowned then sighed knowing Eric had a point. “I… I don’t think I ever told you why I became a police officer Eric”, Horatio said his eyes staring at nothing</p><p>“No, H, you never did”, Eric said after a pause</p><p>“I… I did it to atone”. Speed frowned but Horatio shook his head. “I… I killed someone when I was young. Self-defence may not be murder in the eyes of the courts Tim, but I did kill someone”. Eric could only stare open-mouthed for a whole minute</p><p>“I’m so sorry you had to do that H”, he said at last</p><p>“The point is I… I felt I had blood on my hands”. His eyes went to said appendage. “And I thought… the best way to clean that was to… to help others, but I’ve been doing it a lifetime Eric”. Eric’s eyes widened impossibly</p><p>“Then you were…”. He swallowed not wanting to express his thoughts</p><p>“I was a teenager when my father tried to attack me after having murdered my mother and I defended myself”. Eric felt like throwing up at the cold clinical tone</p><p>Speed found his voice then. “I’ll tell you what I told you when I found out H. You did what you had to do and if you don’t believe that, then I’ll tell you the same thing you told me when I held myself responsible for Eric’s accident. You didn’t create the circumstances, your dad chose to attack your mom. There was nothing you could have done”</p><p>“Just like there was nothing Speed could have done. He’s right Horatio, if he’s not guilty then neither are you. And like you said you’ve done this a lifetime”</p><p>“And I hope you’ll continue to do this for well not a lifetime… but at least a few more years. I can’t let my best investigator leave just abruptly now can I?”</p><p>The sudden interruption had all three men scrambling to their feet. “Chief Burton”, Horatio said surprised. “Megan. Lt. Donner, Chief Burton, meet Eric Delko”, he introduced automatically</p><p>“Horatio, Mr. Delko, Tim”, Megan said enjoying the look on his face. “It’s not often one catches you off-guard”, she said with a small laugh the likes of which Speed hadn’t heard since Sean’s death. “I watched the case from the sidelines and I had a feeling you’d do something stupid, like try and quit so when I saw Nic Michaelson being led away, I went to Chief Burton and… made a few suggestions”</p><p>“Suggestions?”</p><p>“Suggestions”, Burton confirmed. “The first of which is I have concerns with the way IAB is being run so I insisted on someone competent to head it, no not you Horatio”, he added when Horatio turned white “I’m not going to waste your chemistry degree. Megan will be heading Internal Affairs while Lt. Delmare makes a lateral move to Homicide”. Speed couldn’t hide the shit-eating grin on his face. He had a feeling Tripp was going to eat Delmare alive. “That being said if Megan leaves CSI you are going to need additional help”. Speed’s smile vanished. He had a feeling he knew where the Chief was going with this. Evidently as did his lovers because Eric turned away his shoulders heaving to try to avoid laughing in his face while Horatio didn’t bother hiding his amusement. “I think Officer Speedle is extremely capable of being you deputy Lt.”</p><p>“I guess I don’t get a say in this?”, Speed sniped</p><p>“Heavens no”, Burton said gravely. “We can’t let a man of your talents go to waste”</p><p>“You know I really can’t remember what I did recently to piss you off”, Speed said glaring at his former boss. “But next time give me a little warning will you”. Eric’s laughter was audible. He hadn’t been able to help himself</p><p>“Careful Mr. Delko”, Megan warned him. “Or I might remember you and find some use for you”</p><p>“You don’t want me”, Eric said quickly. “Seriously Lt. I’m more trouble than I look”</p><p>“Oh I don’t mind trouble. Just ask Tim about him coming here to Miami”. Eric remembering Megan had been the one to hire Speed and make him a CSI abruptly shut up. If she could tame a guy like Speed who hated authority… He shuddered</p><p>Chief Burton chuckled. “Of course it goes without saying that neither of you are leaving CSI and if I even hear any hint of that… Megan will make good on her promise and recruit Mr. Delko as well. Now if you gentlemen and you lovely lady will excuse me I very rarely find myself having the time to admire a beautiful beach like this. I don’t think anyone will mind if I take the day off. I’d say I’ve earned it”.</p><p>He removed off his jacket and tie, rolled up his sleeves and strode on to the sand leaving three open-mouthed men behind.</p><p>“I like him”, Eric said recovering first. “He’s got style”</p><p>“Course he does. Try working for him for a few years…”, Megan trailed off into unhappy mutters while Speed did something similar</p><p>Horatio couldn’t help but smile gratefully. “Thank you Megan. I… I owe you a debt…”</p><p>“Don’t Horatio, you’re my friend and so is Tim. Plus Burton was right. You guys shouldn’t have to leave. Not when you haven’t done anything wrong”</p><p>“No Megan, you… you shouldn’t have…”. Speed’s dark eyes were fixed on her. “H is right, we can never repay you”</p><p>Megan shook her head fondly. “You can if you give me the keys to your Ducati”</p><p>“You ride?”, Eric asked her open-mouthed again. He was finding out just how interesting some of Speed’s colleagues were</p><p>Speed’s face soured. “Yes she does. But if you push my bike beyond its limits this time…”</p><p>“This time?”, Eric asked her weakly. “But you… you ride faster than anyone I ever know”, he said turning to one of his lovers while both Lt’s laughed again</p><p> </p><p>“There you are boss”, Calleigh said to Speed when he stepped off the elevator with Horatio the following Monday</p><p>“I am going to kill Megan”, Speed said emphasising each word</p><p>“Funnily enough there’s a rumour around that Delmare and Stetler said the same thing”, Calleigh said with a wink to Horatio who grinned</p><p>“Ah there you guys are. Lt.”, Ryan said turning to him. “If you ever give me any individual assignments in the near future…”</p><p>“You’ll take out your gun and shoot Horatio?”, Calleigh asked innocently while Ryan sputtered</p><p>“No I’ll shoot myself”, he said finally and stalked off to the breakroom</p><p>Calleigh couldn’t help but laugh</p><p> </p><p>“Hey guys”, Eric greeted them when they entered the house. “Six P.M. not too bad”. It had been a month since he had been almost charged with murder and since then even he had been surprised to the extent their lives had settled down</p><p>“What are you doing home Eric?”, Horatio asked curiously. “Travel brochures?”</p><p>“Speed owes me a vacation. And so do you”, Eric said pulling him in for a kiss then doing the same with the trace expert</p><p>“H has a point. What are you doing home?” Eric’s eyes returned to the ad he’d been studying while he pushed a bunch of papers towards Speed; papers that said he was going to have one Seamus O’ Connor run the company</p><p>“I’ll still hold my controlling stake”, Eric said when his lovers turned to him. “But I think it’s time for me to try something new”</p><p>“Like what? Stay at home and be a kept man”, Speed asked amused</p><p>“Nope. Like this”, Eric said pushing another bunch of papers this time towards Horatio. “For the record Lt. Donner sent me those”</p><p>“Underwater Recovery”, Horatio realised. “Megan is plotting again”</p><p>“She did say something about how I’ll be eventually able to work at CSI”. Speed’s jaw dropped. “Plus I went to this doctor Dr. Woods has been bugging me about. He’s not confident yet but he thinks one more surgery and I’ll be able to swim as well as before”</p><p>“That’s wonderful news Eric”, Horatio said pulling him to his feet and kissing him again</p><p>“H is right”, Speed said stroking his hair. “This is great news”</p><p>“Yeah well I have something even better”, Eric said thrusting the brochure he had in his hands towards them</p><p>“Hawaii? No absolutely not”, Speed snapped while Horatio gave a long-suffering sigh. “There’s no way we’re taking a vacation where there’s water Delko”</p><p>“It’s my vacation too Speedle and if you wanna get technical about it Hawaii has mountains and jungles too”</p><p>“Here we go”, Horatio muttered a fond and satisfied smile on his face as the bickering continued</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>